


Red Yellow & Blue

by HappyPalmTree



Series: SuperCorp [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angry Kara Danvers, F/F, Hero Lena Luthor, Red Kryptonite, SuperCorp, supersmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyPalmTree/pseuds/HappyPalmTree
Summary: Infected by Red Kryptonite Kara is dangerous to everyone around her and only Lena can get close enough to save her. A sequel to Better Than Ice Cream.





	Red Yellow & Blue

****

****

** 8:03 A.M. Friday, National City Maximum Security Prison **

 

 

A hard rap on the steel door caught Lillian Luthor’s attention a moment before the guard’s gruff announcement. “Luthor! You have a visitor. You know the routine, back to the wall and make sure I see your hands.”

 

Lillian Luthor got up from the steel desk she had been working at and moved to the opposite wall with her hands up and visible to wait for the guard and her visitor to enter. The guard opened the door and stepped in followed by a tall hard looking blond man with a military haircut. Lillian recognized the type and could guess who her unusual visitor was. She had been waiting for him.

 

“You have three minutes.” The guard announced before leaving the room and shutting the heavy steel door behind himself.

 

They waited until they were alone to get down to business.

 

“Stage three is complete. Everything is in place as you ordered.” The man stated bluntly.

 

Lillian turned back to her desk and produced four sheets of handwritten notes. She passed the notes over to the man telling him. “This is what you’ll need and how to do it. Follow it exactly. I’ll be waiting for the report.”

 

The man nodded as he folded the notes with precision and slipped them into his pocket. He turned and knocked on the steel door announcing he was ready to leave. Lillian watched her Cadmus contact leave with a wide pleased smile, she loved setting her plans into motion especially when they would accomplish her goals all while getting her revenge on her enemies in one fell swoop. Her patience was finally paying off and all she had to do was sit back and watch it all fall into place.

 

 

 

** 11:30 A.M. Friday, National City **

 

 

“Danvers! What is going on here?” J’onn J’onzz demanded as he stepped out of the D.E.O SUV slamming the door shut behind him.

 

Alex Danvers turned and glanced at her boss with a slight grimace on her face and tried to explain. Across the way in front of them, Supergirl along with the Guardian and Mon-El had gone out to fight two dozen heavy armed Cadmus’s men who were trying to rob an LCorp facility on the outskirts of the city. This was the fifth time Supergirl had teamed up with the Guardian and Mon-El for the D.E.O. and each time had turned into an absolute disaster. This time was no different.

 

Despite both Kara’s and Alex’s best efforts to prepare James as the Guardian and Mon-El for what they were going to face on a regular basis doing real hero work, both men shrugged off all of their training. James it was because of arrogance and ego, he assumed he knew better than everyone else. For Mon-El it was because he couldn’t seem to finish anything unless Kara was watching, all his efforts were for show and his hope for possible reward. Because of this neither James nor Mon-El were properly trained for what they were going up against. J’onn, Alex and Kara also soon learned that neither man could take orders for longer than a brief moment. Trying to keep them focused on the same goal was like herding cats for both sisters and Kara’s frustration was growing with both men to levels Alex had never witnessed before.

 

James was used to working alone with just Winn as back up, only able to take on human foes. And he was still only able to take on human foes and one at a time, more than that and he would find himself in mortal danger. Mon-El was too busy trying to impress Kara to do any real good on his own and would either get his ass handed to him or come close to getting captured. Both men hated working together and when forced to would often view it as a competition. They constantly argued and fought with one another; with James jealousy of Mon-El’s friendship with Kara repeatedly rising its ugly head while Mon-El took nothing seriously.

 

Alex saw the potential in both men as part of the D.E.O. and wanted to cultivate that. Kara, however, didn’t feel the same way. Kara was reluctant from the beginning, James was a friend; she didn’t want him to get hurt, while Mon-El was annoying and more trouble than he was worth most of the time. However, Alex convinced Kara to be open to it, and so she did. Kara gave it all a shot; training them for real, trying to make them into a team. And she began butting heads with both men almost immediately, Mon-El just wanted to flirt the whole time while James kept disregarding everything she was trying to teach him. Kara thought it was just her so she had Alex switch with her and take over instructing both men but they treated Alex with the same dismissive disrespect. Kara tried taking them out for a field test to see if that would help snap them in line to get them serious about the task only it all blew up in their faces when the Guardian and Mon-El got into a fist fight as soon as they got on the scene. J’onn took over instructing both men and it helped, a little.

 

Kara quickly grew frustrated then irritated and then she began to get angry. Kara saw both men in a new light; she saw them both as a distraction to her own personal mission to keep National City safe, to stop the bad guys and to be a good hero, a good sister, a good friend and a good person. The distraction was so bad it was causing her to fail on all counts and to Kara that was unacceptable.

 

With Mon-El, she didn’t care that Mon-El had feelings for her, she cared that he never put any effort into anything unless he got something back. Even when Alex or J’onn was instructing him, he always tried to get something extra out of each training sessions for his efforts, as if he needed to be bribed to be there. Kara wanted him to live up to his potential and not because she was some prize.  Kara hated being seen as some prize to be won. And despite Mon-El’s “Let’s just be friends” declaration Kara didn’t believe it, his motivations were obvious to her and her patience was wearing thin. She just wished he could be honest with her and do things for himself for once. Kara liked being his friend as she liked being friends with a few people. Only Mon-El made it so hard most of the time; and all her good intentions with him was beginning to bite her in the ass.

 

With James, Kara was still angry that he lied for so long to her about so much. She was still angry that he was putting himself in dangerous situations for nothing more than his arrogant selfish need to be the big hero despite his frail very human state, his total lack of combat training, his lack of real back up, actual weapons or any real planning. Kara was angry that James was always putting himself and everyone he cares about in danger, never thinking about the big picture or the consequences and always focused on himself and what his vigilante tactics would get him which was typically glory like she got as Supergirl. If he had been training for years like Alex had with the D.E.O., it would be different. If he was willing to take his training seriously Kara would feel better about teaming up with him but Kara was learning that with James, his arrogance and his ego made sure it was always about him and no one else. Kara was learning things about James that she had suspected about him but never liked. Things like, that James always thought he was right about everything, even if he knew nothing about it and was clearly making stuff up and was wrong, he would still he was right and nothing would convince him otherwise. He didn’t take instruction well was an understatement, he didn’t like being told what to do and always had “a better idea” on how to do things even if it was obvious his idea would only make things worse.

 

Trying to make a teammate out of someone who believes himself to be the only possible leader and the only one with good ideas doesn’t work and Kara was learning that the hard way. Five times they teamed up to take down bad guys and five times the bad guys won or got away because of Mon-El’s bumbling and James ego. Alex was the only reason Kara was giving the whole thing another chance.

 

Just then another explosion, the fourth in the last two minutes sent everyone for cover again. Alex and J’onn both turned back to the small battle scene in front of them as Alex quickly stated with a furrowed brow.

 

“The new team up hasn’t worked out all the kinks yet.”

 

J’onn looked over Alex’s shoulder with a frown as he watched the Guardian ignore orders from Kara to bulldoze his way past Mon-El leaving his partner unprotected and quickly cornered by six Cadmus men. The Guardian instead focused on trying to take on three well-armed men by himself only to become quickly disarmed by a better marksman and his body armor dismantled by another high tech weapon the Cadmus men had with them. Kara flew at super speed trying to disarm and take down all two dozen men alone only they were all armed with weapons that could slow her down. Each time she made progress the Guardian or Mon-El would cry out distracting her and giving Cadmus the upper hand which would be followed by another explosion. Each explosion distracted Kara, letting the Cadmus men get closer and letting those actually doing the robbery finish what they were doing. Then Kara was suddenly hit with a compression bomb that knocked her off her feet and back by a hundred feet. The blast could be felt by everyone.

 

Alex watched the debacle with a grimace and sent in three teams of D.E.O. agents to assist but J’onzz disappointment was obvious. He barked with disgust, “Kinks doesn’t describe what I have just witnessed. With these two’s “help” we might actually lose this. Alex these two idiots never should have been in the field, they’re not ready and they just let Cadmus get away! I thought you were going to oversee their training? What is going on? I turn my back for one moment and things go to hell! Do I need to take over instruction again and start them from the beginning?”

 

“J’onn I thought they were ready.” Alex replied looking openly disappointed as she took in the destruction, this was the worst mess yet.

 

“You were wrong. Go find Supergirl. If she was hit as hard as I think she was, she’s going to need a hand up. I’ll handle our new recruits.” J’onn said with a growl then ordered the D.E.O. agents present to get moving as he stomped over to where the Guardian lay on the ground moaning and nursing his bruises. Mon-El sat on the ground a few yards away looking confused and bored.

 

Alex could hear J’onn yelling at James and Mon-El over the crowd of D.E.O. agents searching the area for clues to what Cadmus had been after and if they had left anything behind. Alex looked for her sister and found her sitting down on a concrete wall a good distance from everyone. Kara had an angry expression on her face.

 

“There you are! Kara, are you okay?” Alex asked rushing up to her sister.

 

“Yes. I’m fine. Embarrassed; but fine. I can’t handle them Alex. If I have to team up with them again, I might do something you and J’onn won’t like.” Kara warned looking up at her sister.

 

Alex was shocked by the level of frustration and hostility she saw in her sisters eyes. “Kara, what’s going on? I know they need work but…”

 

“Need work? Need work! Alex! They’re a kryptonite stone around my neck and they’re going to get people killed. How many times does it literally have to blow up in our faces for you to see that! This was a bad idea. I don’t think I can work with James or Mon-El. You can work with them but I…not like this, not right now. If they get their act together and train, learn to take orders, take direction, maybe but not like this, not as they are. I won’t do it.”

 

“Kara, we need you. They need you.” Alex pleaded.

 

“Alex, you’ve seen what they do. You’ve seen what they’ve done to me. This isn’t a game. And they aren’t taking this seriously.”

 

“Maybe you just need a break. Get away from them both for a bit. Clear your head and you’ll feel better.” Alex suggested trying to win her sister back.

 

Kara frowned but nodded in agreement. Then Kara’s cell phone began buzzing and she pulled it out of her superhero uniform.

 

“Kara, where did you have that hidden?” Alex asked giving her sister a funny look and for the first time in a week Kara smiled her old smile.

 

“Same place I always keep it when I’m working. And I’ve got a lunch date. I’ve got to go Alex. Will I see you for dinner or do you have plans with Maggie?” Kara asked slipping her cell phone back into her superhero uniform.

 

“It’s Friday, we both have plans with Maggie tonight. Remember, it’s game night and we have a rematch planned.” Alex replied.

 

“We may…have to play that by ear.” Kara replied with a small smile that Alex immediately noticed.

 

“Are you going to disappear on me again? I swear Kara it’s like you’re seeing someone in secret but you wouldn’t keep a secret like that from your sister would you?” Alex asked giving Kara a stern look and Kara broke out her big bright smile as she replied.

 

“I’ll see you later Alex!”

 

Alex watched her sister fly off then muttered out loud to herself as she walked back to her car. “I swear that girl is getting some in secret but with who? I could just put a tail on her or a tracker or I could just feed her ice cream while we watch TV and ask her sly questions? Yeah that’s what I’ll do, ice cream and TV always works the best with Kara.”

 

 

** A minute later, on the other side of National City, at the hidden warehouse apartment… **

 

Kara landed on the roof with a light step already changed back into her civilian clothes with her hair down flowing freely over her shoulders. Kara tapped in a numerical code into a key pad at the rooftop door and was let in. She opened the door then stopped just inside to check her appearance in the full length mirror she personally installed a few weeks earlier for this very purpose. She was wearing dark blue jeans, black slip-ons with a baby blue button up shirt and the white gold and sapphire earrings Lena had given her the last time they saw each other. Happy with the way she looked, Kara smiled at herself and shut the roof door before heading downstairs where she could hear someone in heels walking around the kitchen.

 

“Thank you Agent Danvers, I appreciate the update and I look forward to your full report. I will be the office later this afternoon if you need to follow up with anything else.” Lena Luthor said into her cell phone as she poured two glasses of champagne.

 

Kara watched for a brief moment then lightly leapt down to where Lena was lingering at the kitchen counter to stand just behind the brunette. Surprising Lena with a series of feather light kisses on the side of her neck

 

“I thought I heard you come in.” Lena said with a big smile as she leaned back into Kara. The blonde kissed Lena’s neck a dozen more times as she wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist pulling the other woman close.

 

“How was your flight in?” Kara asked nuzzling Lena’s neck and closing her eyes to enjoy her lovers scent and just being close.

 

“Long. I always forget how long until I’m stuck in the air. I don’t think you’d enjoy flying so much if you had to be stuck in a stuffy crowded metal tube for hours upon end. I’m glad to be back. How has your day been so far?” Lena asked and she felt Kara immediately tense up. Then she felt a huff of hot air on her neck and Lena turned around to face Kara. Lena could see the frustration and anger in Kara’s eyes despite her efforts to hide it.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Work. It…sucked really, really bad.” Kara admitted showing Lena with her face just how bad and Lena grimaced. “So your sister wasn’t lying on the phone. It was bad?”

 

“Not only did Cadmus strike again, hitting one of your facilities on the edge of the city. I had to work with **_them_** again. And oh did, they did make it worse! Twiddle dee and twiddle dumb kept getting in the way, messing me up and the bad guys got away. This was the fifth time Lena! The fifth time! I’m so frustrated with them both I could burst.”

 

Lena saw the irritation and hostility rise up in Kara and immediately grabbed their drinks and the champagne bottle then Kara’s hand leading them to the living room. Lena kicked off her high heels and pulled Kara down to the over-stuffed couch with her. Once they both had their drinks in hand and were comfortable cuddling on the couch together Lena gently requested.

 

“Tell me all off it.”

 

Kara nodded and then for the next hour Kara vented about everything all while Lena patiently listened; pouring more champagne when their glasses were empty and commenting only when asked. At the end of the hour, Kara’s angry ranting began to lose some steam as she huffed and leaned further into Lena.

 

“I try so hard Lena and it’s never enough. These men are supposed to be my friend’s yet one seems only willing to see me as a prize, he can’t seem to muster up any courage to be honest with me no matter how many chances he has and has no motivation to do anything at all and I really mean—at all. While the other only sees me as competition or as someone he has to take care of or talk down to; never as an equal. Why is this so hard? Is it men? Men on this planet or is it just the people of this planet? I don’t understand. Neither one will acknowledge that I am a capable independent individual but then again neither one will acknowledge their place in causing this dang mess. Clark never has to put up this sort of crap. It’s seems so easy for Clark but it’s always so hard for me.”

 

“Sounds like, misogyny is more than an earth problem.” Lena commented under her breath which of course Kara heard loud and clear. Kara sat up with a frown, she asked. “Really? You think its misogyny?”

 

“Some men can’t help it; they don’t even realize they’re doing it, it’s so ingrained in them. Even when you point it out to them.” Lena admitted with a far off look that told Kara Lena had personal experience with such things. 

 

“However, these are your friends and I could be wrong as to why they are both acting like such assholes. They could have their own specific reasoning that’s not so simplistic. You’ll have to talk to them Kara, one on one to be sure. Until then, don’t make any assumptions but if I may suggest…”

 

“Of course, I trust your advice Lena.”

 

“Take a break from them both for a while until you get your patience back. It’s not like you to be so short tempered.” Lena said and Kara was quick to nod in agreement.

 

“I know. I haven’t felt like myself for a couple of weeks now. They just…get under my skin and rub me the wrong way and it drives me crazy. And when they mess up and the bad guys get away…I get…”

 

“Angry?”

 

“Yes and that’s not like me Lena.  I don’t get angry like this, not normally. I’m not being a very good Supergirl lately. So much has been going on, maybe too much for me to handle.” Kara admitted with a sad frown and Lena pulled her close to give her kiss on Kara’s cheek.

 

“It’s okay. You don’t have to be Supergirl every moment of every day. You get to be a regular person too, with faults and all. You need a break Kara, a real break so how about a weekend alone just the two of us to get away from it all. I can think of a few ways to help you relax.”

 

“Oh really?” Kara said with a suddenly bright eager smile.

 

Lena nodded then leaned in kissing Kara lightly on the lips before reaching out with her tongue to deepen the embrace. They began to make out on the couch forgetting about their days and about the champagne for the moment.

 

Since becoming intimate there were no more secrets between Lena and Kara. Lena knew Kara was Supergirl, knew about how Kara came to earth and how she lived a double life; just as Kara knew all the dirty details about Lena’s present and past. They had a no strings attached open relationship that they managed without jealousy and without judgement that was based off of mutual respect and genuine friendship; not to mention a lot of very healthy sexual attraction that at times could borderline on lustful obsession. They kept the relationship very private, just between the two of them which kept things relatively easy, comfortable and able to fit both of their schedules. Kara didn’t fuss when Lena had to take off for work sometimes for weeks at a time and Lena didn’t bat an eye when Kara took off for another world to be a hero. They both respected who they were as individuals and supported each other’s choices. They made no demands of each other. They simply enjoyed each other when they could. And yet, though both women had every opportunity to date others with both women receiving many offers for dates from many tempting sexy people they both turned down each offer citing lack of time. However, they seemed to never have a problem making time for each other.

 

Kara finally began to fully relax as she melted under Lena’s deep kisses, and mewed with appreciation as Lena began undressing her as they kissed. Lena unbuttoned Kara’s shirt and slipped her hand inside to caress Kara’s breasts through her teal cotton bra. Lena teased Kara’s nipples through the thin material until they were hard. While Kara eagerly nibbled on Lena’s neck and shoulder with her lips and tongue. Lena moaned when Kara moved her nibbling up to her ear and she pinched Kara’s nipples through her bra in response getting Kara to moan back.

 

“Damn Lena, you always seem to know exactly what I want. How do you do that?” Kara asked in a heavy whisper.  Lena looked Kara in the eyes as she smiled and replied, “I pay attention, I keep track. I aim to please every time.”

 

“You’re calculated and driven even in sex. I love your attention to detail, it’s sexy.” Kara admitted with a shy nod of her head that made Lena chuckle softly with a pleased smirk.

 

“Can you always tell what I want? Can you tell right now?” Kara asked looking Lena in the eyes with a serious expression. Lena’s gaze didn’t falter as she replied, “Yes. Yes, I can.”

 

Lena leaned in kissing Kara hard seeking her tongue out with her own. Kara opened her mouth eagerly receiving Lena, getting lost in the soft kiss enjoying the feel of Lena’s tongue against her own.  

 

Lena kept the kiss going as she reached down with both hands unbuttoning Kara’s jeans to slip her right hand inside and under Kara’s cotton panties. Lena used skilled finger tips to tease and tantalize Kara’s sensitive skin at Kara’s hip then down as she moved her hand lower seeking out the silken curly hair between Kara’s legs. Kara immediately shifted and moved to straddle Lena putting all her weight on her knees and pushing her dark blue jeans down to mid-thigh. Lena kept her right hand in place, playing with Kara’s sensitive soft hair while she sat up leaning forward putting her mouth on Kara’s nipples through the cotton bra sucking hard. Kara gasped and smiled from ear to ear.

 

Kara used her left hand to pull the double pin out of Lena’s hair freeing the brunette’s tresses then ran her hand through it and took a gentle grip of it. Kara smiled down at Lena as she used her free hand to reach out to the couch to steady herself Lena’s fingers had woven their way deeper and were now playing with Kara’s clit which made her equilibrium go wonky.  Kara didn’t know how Lena did it but when they had sex, when they were intimate, the way Kara’s body responded was the most out of control Kara had ever been in her life; and the euphoria was so intense it drowned the whole world out.

 

Kara had never experienced anything like it before. In the past Kara had brief relationships with both men and women. Historically Kryptonians didn’t put too much emphasis on what the person was only if they were a socially appropriate match for that family and if bloodlines were continued. Kara learned quickly how different things were here on Earth. ( _Alex only knew about a handful of her boyfriends, most of her sexual encounters, especially the women she was with were Kara’s secret. Somethings in her life had to be just hers and hers alone._ ) The sexual experiences were fun and at times mildly satisfying but she had always been in total control because if she wasn’t careful someone would get hurt. Nothing in her past had prepared Kara for Lena and what Lena could do.

 

“Wow. I’ve missed you.” Kara moaned. Her eyes fluttering closed as Lena sucked harder on Kara’s breasts and Lena’s fingers stroked Kara just right.

 

Suddenly Kara’s phone began to ring, it was the D.E.O. calling. They both ignored it, Kara was close to orgasming and Lena wasn’t going to stop unless Kara asked. Kara’s phone kept going off with the D.E.O. calling then it stopped to switch to Alex’s ringtone, as her sister tried calling. Realizing she couldn’t ignore the calls any longer, Kara opened her eyes and reached into her back pocket fishing out her cell phone with her free hand. With a tiny bit of frustration and still riding the edge of an orgasm Kara answered the phone. Lena’s kept sucking on Kara’s nipples and stroking Kara’s clit.

 

“Hello?...Yeah…A little busy right now…What’s going on?...Oh, that sounds bad…You did what? You sent those two in? Alex! Ugh! They’re just going to screw it up again….Yeah, I’ll be there soon. No. What? No, I’m fine. I told you I’m in the middle of something. Okay. Yes, I’ll be there soon. Bye.”

 

Kara ended the call and dropped the cell phone on the couch and let herself enjoy what Lena was doing to her. Lena reached up with her free hand pulling down Kara’s cotton bra exposing Kara’s hard nipples to Lena’s tongue and teeth. A half a minute more and Kara orgasmed hard and loud; after she slumped over to sit next to Lena laying her head on Lena’s shoulder.

 

“Work calling?” Lena asked with a happy smile.

 

“Yes but you just got back. I don’t want to rush off just yet only Alex sent twiddle dee and twiddle dumb in after those Cadmus guys from earlier today. If I don’t go soon they’ll make a mess of everything or worse.”

 

“Well I have some work I have to take care of before I can run away with you too. So how about we meet at my office after you’re done?” Lena asked reaching out to entwine her fingers with Kara’s.

 

“That sounds like a great plan. Dinner too?” Kara asked leaning over to kiss Lena.

 

“Yes. Dinner too.” Lena replied kissing Kara back.

 

The kiss lead them to move closer, and to longer soft quiet sensual deep kisses that had the power to block everything out. Suddenly Kara broke the kiss and snapped back. “Dang it! I need fly. I’m sorry Lena.”

 

“No, I understand. Go be Supergirl. I’ll be waiting. Oh and I grabbed us lunch. Your pizza is on the counter. I wasn’t sure how much time we’d have to eat.” Lena said with a warm smile. Kara smiled back her whole face lighting up.

 

“You got me a pizza?”

 

“Yes, a large with everything on it just the way you like it.” Lena said her eyes never leaving Kara’s. 

 

Kara squealed with unrestrained glee then leaned in kissing Lena passionately then rushed off to grab her pizza and fly out. Lena laughed delighted by Kara’s reaction to her small gesture and watched the blonde eat as she left. Lena watched Kara fly off then went to the oven to retrieve her own piece of pizza to eat as she unpacked her car pulling out two suitcases and setting them out on the floor.

 

“I know I didn’t have time to show this off to Kara but I will tonight. She’s going to be so excited that this is finally done.” Lena said out loud as she pulled a large black case from the back of her SUV and placed it on the counter in the kitchen.

 

Lena used her thumb prints to open the case, inside revealed a very special body suit she had been building. Lena’s smile grew as she gazed down on five month’s hard work; it’s the project that recently took her overseas for almost three weeks. Lena reached out running her finger tips over the velvet soft inky black and silver material. This was a dream child of Lena and Kara’s after they first got together, Lena did everything in her power to make it reality and now she was eager to present it to Kara for testing.

 

“I’m so excited.” Lena whispered then closed the case to go back to grab a second piece of pizza.

 

 

** National City Power Company, a few minutes later…. **

 

Kara finished the last piece of pizza as she flew over the scene checking things out from above. D.E.O. had surrounded the area but was keeping a safe distance. Kara could see Alex giving orders and she could see James and Mon-El taking on about ten well-armed Cadmus guys while five made their way into the power plant. Kara flew closer and used her x-ray vision to see through the building to follow the five guys entering the plant, she noticed they were carrying large explosives with them toward the center of the building.

 

“Dang it. I need move fast.” Kara said out loud then sped down.

 

Kara landed in time to shield James from being hit by several armor piercing bullets and in reflex used her heat vision to destroy the Cadmus men’s guns using the armor piercing rounds. James thanked Kara in a rush then hastily ran off into the power plant before Kara could warn him leaving her to deal with all ten Cadmus men. While Mon-El, was trying to use his fists to fight back against a trio of Cadmus men. He was not very good with hand to hand combat and was getting his ass handed to him. Three zaps with a heavy duty electrical prod knocked Mon-El on his butt stunning him, he didn’t see the Cadmus guy with the gun take aim for his head but Kara did. She sped over knocking the Cadmus guy off his feet and into the other Cadmus guys, knocking them all over giving her a moment. Not wasting time Kara picked up Mon-El and tossed him like a rag doll over to the other D.E.O. agents for his own safety.  Out of the corner of her eye she saw Mon-El crash into group of five D.E.O. agents who caught him and set him down then held him back preventing him from going back in.

 

Returning to the matter at hand, Kara disarmed and knocked out each of the Cadmus men as quickly as she could so they could be arrested and interrogated later, she wasn’t going to make any more mistakes just because Mon-El and James were poor partners. With the threat outside neutralized Kara rushed into the power plant after James.  She found the remaining Cadmus men had tied James up after beating him and stripping him of his armor leaving him next to a bundle of explosives tied to a single large canister filled with red sparkly liquid. Kara only had a moment to take the scene in; a timer attached to the device was running down and read: 00:05. James struggled in his binds but was unable to free himself. The Cadmus guys had already fled the building.

 

Kara made a choice. She sped over to James grabbing him and rushed to get him out.  They were almost to the door when the bomb went off. The force of the blast rattled the ground under Kara’s feet, she shielded James from the bulk of the blast but the initial shockwave still knocked him unconscious. The explosion knocked out the lights and filled the room with concrete dust and some sort of suffocating red cloud. Kara peered through it all to see that the structural integrity of the room was intact, the explosion barely damaged a single wall but it had completely destroyed the tank holding that odd red liquid. Kara tried to wave her hand to clear the cloud but it was everywhere. Kara tried to breathe in to use her super breath only the red cloud was suffocating. Kara coughed, blinked a few times but there was no escape from the red cloud. She could taste a foul metallic taste on her tongue and inside her nose, she grimace and turned back to James.

 

Kara didn’t see her own eyes flash bright red or all the veins in her body bulge and glow red as her body absorbed a lot of what made up the red cloud.

 

Kara picked James up and for the first time he felt heavy. Then she carried James outside on legs that felt like they were weighted down. She knew something was wrong but she pushed on ignoring her fears to get James outside to safety and help. The walk out of the power plant felt as if it took forever yet once she was outside Kara felt the breeze blow the thick red cloud away from her and she took a deep cleansing breath that immediately restored her strength to her legs. Using that burst of energy Kara rushed over to Alex and D.E.O. to pass James off to the medics.

 

 

“Supergirl! What happened in there?” Alex asked rushing over. And when Alex was closer, she let her concern show. “Kara, are you okay? What was all of that? What happened to those Cadmus guys who went in before you?”

 

Kara passed James over to the medics then waved them off trying to get more air into her lungs. She turned to her sister to answer but was hit was hot wave rolling through her that made her swoon on her feet. Alex got there just in time to catch her.

 

“Okay. We need to get you back to the D.E.O.” Alex said half carrying half walking Kara to her vehicle.

 

A moment later, Kara shook off the hot rolling sensation and pushed her sister off. “No Alex, I’m okay. I don’t know what that was.”

 

Kara shook her head and blinked a few times seemingly to clear her head of whatever had caused her to swoon in the first place then began filling her sister in.  “I got into the building and James was stripped of all his armor and tied up. Those Cadmus guys had rigged the bomb to a tank full of red liquid, they had timer on it. I didn’t have enough time to get James out. I think those Cadmus guys got away in the explosion. Whatever was in that tank caused that red cloud.”

 

“Do you know what was in that tank?” Alex asked suspiciously eyeing that red cloud that was dispersing into the air.

 

“I don’t know but I got caught in it. I couldn’t breathe, it was all I could taste and smell. It made me feel weak.” Kara admitted.

 

“I want to run some test back at the D.E.O. I’m worried about what it might have done to you.” Alex said with concern.

 

“I feel fine now. Once I stepped out of it that odd feeling went away. You know, in fact I feel pretty good. I’m more worried about James.” Kara admitted feeling the need to really stretch herself creep up her spine and up the back of her head.

 

“The medics will take care of him. Thank you for not letting this one go to hell. We don’t know what they wanted here today but with all the guys you got for us we’ll soon find out.” Alex quickly got her D.E.O. teams on it ordering people to keep back and getting her hazmat team in to see what it was and how dangerous it really was.

 

Kara hung around for a short while longer helping Alex search for clues to why Cadmus was there unfortunately finding nothing before she took off. Normally Kara would return to her daily “Kara Danvers” routine and continue on with her day but today was different, at this moment, Kara didn’t feel like going back to work.

 

Kara felt like flying.

 

So instead of returning home to change into her regular clothes Kara flew up into the clouds. Kara went high, higher than any plane could go and flew for an hour and half just watching the world and enjoying view. The serenity of the long flight combined with the physical exertion created a special slightly tired yet centered happy buzz in Kara that she took with her to LCorp to meet up with Lena not caring what time it was.

 

Kara, still wearing her Supergirl uniform, flew directly to Lena’s balcony, entering through the almost invisible sliding glass window that Lena had put in just for her after meeting Supergirl for the first time. Since then Kara made sure to use it as Supergirl as much as she had excuse to.  Today Kara felt as if she didn’t need an excuse to see Lena. Today she felt like following her desires and instincts wherever they might take her.

 

Lena was at her desk giving instruction to her receptionist Diane when Kara came in with a big bright smile. Diane startled giving off a loud squeaky yelp and throwing her pen in the air as she gasped with surprise. “Oh my god Supergirl!”

 

While Lena just smiled as she felt the rush of subtle wind at her back. Lena glanced over her shoulder the smile still on her lips as she greeted the hero of National City. “Well, hello Supergirl. What can I do for you today?”

 

Lena turned to Diane telling her, “That’s all for now Diane. I’ll call you if I need you.”

 

Diane’s face fell as she realized she was being dismissed until Kara smiled and nodded to Diane; even waving a little to Diane as Diane left which got the receptionist to blush. Lena saw this exchange and waited until her office door was shut to laugh softly. Lena fully understood the awestruck feeling of seeing Supergirl up close after hearing and reading about her and seeing her on TV. Lena turned around in her chair and looked up at Kara bathed in bright afternoon sunlight, she was a marvelous sight to behold.

 

“I heard you saved the day.” Lena said with a happy smile.

 

“I didn’t stop the bomb but no one was hurt and the building wasn’t damaged. I did inhale a red cloud of I don’t know what but I don’t _feel_ bad because of it. In fact I feel pretty good.” Kara admitted walking closer to Lena a smile slowly growing on her lips as she looked down at Lena her eyes slowly raking over Lena’s body in an appreciative manner.

 

“Really? How good Supergirl?” Lena asked with one raised eyebrow. In the back of Lena’s mind she knew she should be worried about Kara and whatever that red cloud was but the way Kara was smiling at her was causing very naughty thoughts to rise up and block out all other thoughts in Lena’s head. Plus Lena figured; if that red cloud had been dangerous Kara wouldn’t be here, she’d still be with her sister getting checked out.

 

Kara’s smile spread from ear to ear as she answered, “So good. I feel like doing something different today, something fun. I feel like…playing. Do you want to play with me Lena?”

 

“I thought we were getting together this afternoon? Did you turn that story in early?” Lena asked looking Kara in the eyes. Blue eyes held green firmly as Kara answered her smile never wavering. “I don’t feel like going back to work. I feel like playing and you’re the only person I want to play with. Play with me Lena.”

 

Lena knew it wasn’t like Kara to blow off work of any sort yet the way Kara was looking at her combined with the way Kara asked to play made Lena helpless to deny her. All Lena could say was, “Yes.”

 

Kara’s smile somehow grew bigger making her blue eyes sparkle.  Kara knelt down on one knee in front of Lena her eyes still locked with the brunettes as she reached out and ran her hands under then up Lena’s skirt. Kara used her fingertips to tease the sensitive skin of Lena’s bare thighs as Kara made her way up to Lena’s thong and gently tore it off. Kara stood up with Lena’s panties in hand announcing.

 

“These are mine. Please stay put, don’t move an inch.”

 

“Okay.” Lena replied enjoying this different playful Kara.

 

Kara turned and flew off in a blink of an eye. Lena stayed put while Kara was gone almost three minutes. Lena enjoyed the sunny bright day; there were a few fluffy clouds in a clear blue sky along with a cool light breeze. She could feel the breeze between her legs and smiled resisting the urge to shift and close her legs. Lena was determined to keep her word and stay in place for Kara.

 

When Kara returned, she flew in feet first landing gently with her hands behind her back, the big happy smile still in place. Lena was even more intrigued now.  As Kara approached Lena her smile turned mischievous and she got a rather wicked look in her eyes that Lena couldn’t help but get excited about.

 

Kara could literally smell how excited Lena was, she loved that scent.

 

“I want to be clear Lena. I want to play a game with you but I need your permission.” Kara said.

 

“Permission?” Lena asked confused.

 

Kara pulled out from behind her back with her left hand a simple multicolored well-crafted leather object that stunned Lena. Her eyes went wide, her mouth fell open a little and she had to swallow hard to clear her throat. Lena stared at the red and blue leather collar in Kara’s hand and had to lick her lips several times to get herself together. Lena was not expecting this from Kara, not after all the conversations they had about it. Kara was open to the idea but had always seemed so hesitant and unsure of taking this step and now here she was collar in hand. This was so unexpected.

 

“Oh! I think I see now.” Lena said.

 

Kara pulled out her other hand from behind her back to reveal a matching leash made of black steel and blue and red leather sewn together. Lena’s eyes went a little wider as she began nodding and licking her lips.

 

“Yes, yes, yes, yes. Yes Kara, I definitely want to play.”

 

Kara giggled happily rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet in her excitement. “Yay! That makes me very happy.”

 

“Me too but before we begin we need to discuss some important things first.” Lena said forcing her smile down a little.

 

“Okay. What?” Kara asked putting both hands on her hips and her feet flat on the ground. Kara stood in front of Lena in a superhero pose that was very distracting to Lena in its sexiness.

 

“We should talk about boundaries. Safe words. We should know before we start how far we both want to go. I don’t want to ruin anything by crossing a line with you Kara.” Lena said purposely looking only at Kara’s face.

 

Kara took in what Lena was saying and grew serious for a moment. “You’re right. We do this correctly. I don’t want anything messing up our fun time. Let’s start with boundaries.”

 

“Okay. No marks unless I give permission okay? But otherwise you are welcome to push me to the limit of my frail human body.” Lena said referring an inside joke between them about “frail human bodies” which made them both smile. Kara was always so very careful with Lena when they had sex, getting permission to be a little rougher was enticing.

 

“Okay. And so you know, I wish you could leave marks on me. I would like that.” Kara confessed.

 

“Really?” Lena asked surprised. Kara just nodded yes.

 

“I will remember that.”

 

“What’s on the table…game wise?” Kara asked looking Lena in the eyes with a hunger she didn’t bother hiding this time. It took Lena’s breath away, she had to lick her lips and swallow another lump in her throat to respond.

 

“Tie me up, spank me, and lead me by the leash. Make me yours completely. I’ve told you what I want to do before. Just don’t tease me with that collar.”

 

“Don’t tease you?”

 

“No. I want you to put it on me and I want you to make me yours.” Lena said firmly and Kara just smiled nodding yes with a faraway hungry look in her eyes.

 

“Safe word?”

 

“I think we can use the normal one’s like slow down, stop, too rough and so on but if I need you to immediately stop everything…how about wet dog?”

 

“Wet dog? Wet dog. Wet dog. I don’t know if I like that safe word.”

 

“Well, it’s not supposed to be something we’re going to say often or at all if we’re doing it right. At least I think. I’ve never really done this…properly. But, if you don’t like wet dog how about limp?” Lena suggested enjoying their exchange.

 

“Limp? Limp…definitely not something we would ever say. That works. I like it and I hope we don’t ever have to use it.” Kara admitted.

 

“Me too.”

 

“Is there anything else we need to talk about before we begin?” Kara asked getting a little impatient.

 

“No, I think that covers it.” Lena said. Her smile widening as she asked, “Shall we begin then?”

 

“Yes.” Kara said leaning over and sweetly kissing Lena on the lips.

 

Lena closed her eyes for the kiss enjoying the very soft silky sensation of Kara’s lips pressed against her own. She felt the soft supple stiffness of the collar as Kara slipped it around her neck. Lena took a deep breath through her nose as she opened her eyes looking up at Kara as the blonde laced the strap through the buckle securing it in place. The wonderful scent of the collar filled Lena’s senses as she momentarily allowed herself to really feel the weight of the small item, how it constricted against her neck yet wasn’t too tight. In fact Kara had put it on just right.

 

Kara smiled sweetly as she stood up straight and reached out to clip on the leash. As she attached the leash to the collar Kara announced in a commanding voice. “I am your Master and you are my Dirty Girl.”

 

A shiver of anticipation and unbridled excitement rolled up Lena’s spine making her breath come out in a tremble. Lena squirmed in her seat, she felt the moisture between her legs increase at Kara’s use of those very special names. Lena was in love with this game already, with Kara in her Supergirl uniform holding on to the leash giving her such a stern look. It made Lena weak in the knees.

 

Kara tugged gently on the leash getting Lena to lean forward. Kara looked Lena in the eyes as she asked, “Are you my Dirty Girl? Do you belong to me?”

 

The serious tone to Kara’s voice threw Lena for moment. Was this a game? Or, was Kara asking for real? It didn’t matter to Lena, her answer was the same.

 

“Yes. I am your Dirty Girl Master.” Lena said sincerely making Kara smile.

 

“Are you mine, to do with as I see fit?” Kara asked.

 

“I am yours for you do with as you please Master.” Lena assured Kara.

 

“Get on all fours Dirty Girl. I need to see if you can be an obedient pet.” Kara said giving Lena a challenging look that Lena soaked in and nodded yes as she slid to the floor onto her knees and the palms of her hands.

 

Kara watched Lena get down on all fours with obvious hunger and intense interest. Kara gave a single command, “Walk.” Then led Lena carefully around the large office. Kara walked very slowly, her eyes never leaving Lena, each step a deep breath taken in through the nose. Kara was addicted to Lena’s scent and she could tell how much more excited Lena became with every step they took. It made Kara’s mouth water.

 

Kara and Lena made one full lap around Lena’s large office. Kara brought Lena back to the desk and sat down in Lena’s chair making Lena sit at her feet. They sat in silence for a long moment. Lena kept her eyes on Kara’s feet silently wondering what was going to happen next while Kara silently observed Lena going over options in her mind.

 

“Stand up and strip. I need to see my Dirty Girls body in all its glory.” Kara ordered in a soft yet commanding voice that filled the silence of the room.

 

Kara kept hold of the leash while Lena stood up. Looking Kara in the eyes she answered with a small happy smile. “Yes Master.”

 

Lena kept the intense eye contact with Kara as she began to undress. She kicked off her high heels first then began unbuttoning her shirt slipping the silky material off with one light tug and tossing it on the floor by her shoes. Then she took off her skirt, unzipping it then stepping out of it revealing just her bare bottom. Lena reached up undoing the clasp to her bra and pulling it off tossing onto the pile of her clothes. She stood there naked enjoying Kara’s critical gaze.

 

“Do you approve Master?”

 

“Zrhueiao.” Kara replied with a nod of approval.

 

“What does that mean Master?”

 

“It is what everyone would have called you on Krypton. It means beautiful.” Kara said with a smile that made her blue eyes twinkle. Lena felt a blush creep up her neck and bloom on her cheeks.

 

Kara smirked then stood up and reached out roughly grabbing Lena by the shoulder and back of the head pulling the brunette close and kissing her forcefully. Lena melted into the kiss, opening her mouth and reaching out with her tongue. Swooning, Lena had to hold onto Kara to keep upright. It was hottest kiss they had shared in a while and Lena desperately needed more. But before Lena could even scratch the surface of her satisfaction Kara broke the kiss and pulled away.

 

Lena began to immediately pout until Kara abruptly released the leash letting it fall. Lena was suddenly worried that the game was over when Kara reached under her red skirt and hooked her thumbs on her red spanks and slipped them off revealing she wasn’t wearing anything underneath her uniform. Kara held the spanks up for Lena to see and tossed them onto the pile of clothes. Lena was confused until Kara reached down to pick the leash back up.

 

“You’ve proven to me my Dirty Girl, that you can be an obedient pet. Your reward is to taste me, to give me pleasure. Use only your tongue until I tell you to stop.” Kara said in a commanding voice that made Lena eager and impatient.

 

Kara sat back down in Lena’s chair and Lena was on her knees in an instant. Impatient and demanding Lena grabbed Kara by the backs of her knees to pull Kara forward then pushed Kara’s legs open. The aggressive positioning made Kara softly laugh, she allowed Lena to positon herself in a more accessible place on the edge of the seat then assisted her lover by lifting her red skirt up. Lena didn’t say a word, she silently dove in face first into Kara’s pussy licking and sucking on Kara’s clit as if she were underwater and Kara’s clit was the only way to receive oxygen.

 

At first the aggressive licking sent shock waves through Kara’s legs and up her spine, the tingling made bright white blinding stars spring up in her vision. The luminescent stars in her eyes exploded as the peak inside of her climbed higher and higher and Kara felt herself floating within her own body. Kara gripped the leather lead on the leash so tight she destroyed it and had to let it go to grip the armrest of the chair only to destroy it as well. Kara cursed softly when the armrest came loose in her hand and tossed it aside. Kara began panting and moaning as Lena’s aggressive licking continued. Kara was forced to clench her fists and grip her own hair to prevent herself from reaching out to Lena. Kara didn’t trust herself in that moment not to grip Lena too hard. The orgasm building inside of Kara was massive and overwhelming, almost out of control and threatened to drown Kara in pleasure.

 

And Kara didn’t care; if this is how she died, she would die happy.

 

“Oh…god. Yes Lena yes! Don’t stop. Don’t you dare stop!” Kara panted as her legs began lightly trembling, slightly out of control; it was all she could do to keep them open so Lena could keep up her wonderful tongue work.

 

Lena pressed her face deeper into Kara’s pussy and sucked Kara’s clit into her mouth. Lena sucked on Kara’s pussy while using her tongue to keep licking the very sensitive nub. The move made the orgasm building inside Kara jump from building to tipping over the edge and crashing down over her drowning Kara in pleasure. Kara opened her mouth to cry out only nothing came out. It was so intense, so overwhelming only a squeak emerged from Kara’s mouth. Kara’s whole body shook as the orgasm rolled through her again and again and again.

 

Lena didn’t stop, she wasn’t going to. Kara could feel another orgasm building behind the waves of the first orgasm and realized if she allowed Lena to keep going it would derail her plans for the rest of the game. Breathless, a little weak, Kara reached out to Lena and gently stopped her.

 

“Lena, stop. Stop.”

 

Lena immediately stopped and looked up her face wet with Kara’s orgasm all over her face. With a disappointed expression on her face Lena asked, “Why Master?”

 

“I have plans for us. We have a schedule to keep.” Kara replied catching her breath and blinking as she tried to refocus her vision.

 

Lena watched Kara with a smirk of satisfaction.

 

“Yes Master.” Lena said with a small nod of understanding. The response from Kara seemed more like the Kara Lena knew and she was left wondering if maybe Kara had reached her kinky limit for the day.

 

Suddenly Kara stood up and kicked aside the chair sending it flying into the wall on the left breaking the plaster and destroying the chair. Kara turned around using her arm to sweep everything off Lena’s desk onto the floor. Lena was shocked by the move, a small part of her wanted to stop Kara from destroying her work space while another larger part was highly amused and very, very turned on by what she was witnessing. Kara examined her work for a brief moment then turned on her heel to face Lena who was still sitting on her knees. Without word Kara reached down and picked Lena up by the arms gently forcing her to stand up. Startled by the lightning quick move Lena let out a sharp yelp which was cut off when Kara abruptly let Lena go to pick Lena up by the hips and move her over to the desk gently setting her down on top.

 

Lena laughed commenting, “You make feel lighter than a feather.”

 

“That’s because to me you are lighter than a feather.” Kara replied with a smile as she leaned over reaching out with both hands to gently cusp Lena’s face to kiss her.

 

The kiss quickly deepened and Lena instinctually pulled Kara back while opening her legs. Kara moved with Lena kissing the brunette with unbridled passion while blindly reaching out and pulling Lena closer to wrap her long creamy legs around Kara’s hips. Lena didn’t need to be told she eagerly wrapped her legs around Kara while the blonde reached up gently running her hands up both of Lena’s arms until she reached Lena’s wrists. Gently taking hold of both of Lena’s wrists, Kara raised them up above their heads. Kara held both of Lena’s wrists together firmly yet gently in her left hand then used her right to grope Lena’s breasts before reaching down between Lena’s legs. 

 

Kara kept the kiss going while she played with Lena’s clit until Lena began to tremble. Right when Lena was on the edge about to orgasm, Kara suddenly stopped moving her fingers and broke the kiss. The abrupt change was a jolt to Lena’s system and she whimpered begging.

 

“Please Master don’t stop. Don’t stop. I’m so close. I’m so close.”

 

“Who do you belong to?” Kara demanded in a commanding voice while looking Lena in the eyes.

 

“You do. I belong to you. I belong to my Master, only my Master.” Lena answered desperately grinding her pussy on Kara’s hand until Kara removed her hand entirely. Lena pouted and whimpered more.

 

“Say my name.”

 

“Supergirl.” Lena said with a smile.

 

Kara shook her head and corrected Lena. “No. Say my real name.”

 

Kara put her fingers back on Lena’s clit making the brunette gasp, she was so sensitive.

 

“Kara.”

 

“ _My real name_.” Kara insisted as she slipped two fingers inside Lena and slowly began pumping her fingers in and out. Lena gasped with bliss and happiness opening her legs more for Kara.

 

“Kara Zor-El. I belong to Kara Zor-El.” Lena said panting.

 

Kara added a third finger and Lena orgasmed loudly. Kara didn’t stop. She kept thrusting her fingers as she told Lena. “I like it when you say my name.”

 

Lena began softly chanting Kara’s whole name as Kara kept fucking the brunette making Lena orgasm four more times before Kara would let Lena breathe. Eventually Kara let Lena go allowing her to rest on the desk. While Kara took a moment to lick her fingers clean. When Lena sat up with a smile Kara smiled one of her own asking her.

 

“Have you ever had an orgasm while sitting on someone’s shoulders?”

 

The question took Lena by surprise, she thought about it for a moment then shook her head no. “Never even occurred to me to try.”

 

“Well your Master demands you try new things.” Kara ordered with a big smile that made Lena melt inside.

 

“How do you want me Master?” Lena asked scooting to the edge of the desk.

 

Kara grinned and grabbed Lena by the hips lifting her up high and pressing Lena’s back up against the glass wall. Lena gasped at the move and froze. Kara laughed her iron grip and strength never wavering as Kara moved Lena into position holding Lena up against the sunned warmed glass wall while moving between Lena’s legs until Lena hooked her legs over Kara’s shoulders. Kara kept the palms of her hands just under Lena’s butt to hold her up. After a moment Lena relaxed and Kara looked up at her asking with a wicked smile.

 

“Are you ready?”

 

“Yes Master.” Lena answered with a firm nod of her head.  And Kara pressed her face into Lena’s pussy and began licking Lena’s clit. Lena was tense for the first moment then relaxed into Kara’s methodical persistent tongue.

 

“Oh Master! Oh Master! Oh Master!” Lena chanted with big eyes, both hands woven into Kara’s long luxurious hair with a tight grip. Lena was afraid of falling over yet Kara made her feel so safe high up on that wall she kept forgetting what they were doing to get lost in the incredible sensations of Kara’s tongue between her legs.

 

The glass pressed against her back felt cool at first then she forgot it was there, her feet dangling over nothing made her feel weightless. Lena felt like she was floating on waves of orgasms then Kara slipped her tongue inside Lena and another orgasm surged through her. This last orgasm was so strong it brought blinding stars into Lena’s vision and sapped all her strength turning her muscles into mush.

 

Kara felt Lena go limp and stopped. She carefully let Lena down and cradled her in her arms for a moment enjoying all of it.

 

“I can keep going Master. I promise I can…keep going Master.” Lena said wearily unable to open her eyes.

 

“I need my Dirty Girl to rest. I still have plans for us today.”

 

“Yay.” Lena said with an exhausted sigh and promptly fell asleep in Kara’s arms.

 

Kara giggled at the slumbering beauty in her arms and walked over to the coat rack pulling Lena’s trench coat off the hook with one hand. Carefully wrapping Lena up in her own coat Kara flew them out of the office to a remote location.

 

Up high in the air as they flew to this special location the rush of frigid air instantly woke Lena up. She startling yelping again and immediately reached out to cling to Kara.

 

“Oh my god Kara! We’re in the air!” Lena yelped through gritted teeth clutching onto Kara with all her strength.

 

Kara laughed stopping mid-air to kiss Lena and look her in the eyes. “It’s okay. We’ve done this before.”

 

“I was awake when we took off before. I wasn’t expecting to wake up in the air.” Lena admitted looking frightened.

 

“Do you trust me?” Kara asked her eyes never leaving Lena’s.

 

The absolute confidence Kara possessed calmed Lena’s fears and Lena nodded yes, then followed it by a verbal, “Yes, I trust you completely.”

 

“Then let’s get to the next part. Hold on.” Kara said with a charming smile that calmed all of Lena’s fears.

 

No longer worried, Lena enjoyed the flight.

 

Kara flew them to a remote location on the side of a mountain that had a perfect view of National City. A heavily forested area that was used as wild animal preserve there was no chance for anyone to interrupt them. Kara set them down on a cluster of rocks, made sure Lena was comfortable then took off again for a few minutes. Lena watched Kara take off back toward the city wondering what Kara had in store for them next. Sitting on the rock Kara had left her on, Lena stretched out her legs and lifted her face to the sun; it was a bright sunny blue clear sky day. And, there were fluffy white clouds in the sky that provided just enough shade to prevent it from being too hot. A light breeze blew by tickling Lena’s naked skin, she felt daring being out in the open with nothing but her coat on. She was really enjoying the moment. The brief break from their intense sex afternoon gave Lena the chance to clear her head and catch her breath.

 

The birds chirped talking to each other in the trees behind her and Lena’s thoughts drifted to how strange Kara was acting. Lena was really enjoying the sexual change of pace and it was something they had both discussed more than a few times. However, Lena wasn’t expecting it to happen in the middle of a work day. That was so unlike Kara, so much so that Lena was having a hard time letting it go and fully enjoying herself. Today had been odd for a few reasons mostly because of Kara’s unusual behavior and then Lena remembered Kara’s mention of that red mist she had encountered as Supergirl. Lena wondered if that red mist had affected Kara in a negative way and if this amazing and wonderful sex session was a part of that. And once that line of thought had entered Lena’s head, she began second guessing their “game” and if this was the best time to indulge in that type of game or any game in general. Lena knew Kara wanted to play in this particular way but the timing was all off. Lena knew Kara well enough to know, Kara wouldn’t be able to enjoy herself while playing hooky from work and yet here they were. So what was really up? Was there something else going on that Lena didn’t know about? Lena needed to figure it out.

 

While Lena was sitting on the rock, deep in thought Kara was busy running a few errands in National City. Using her super speed she went home to grab an old picnic basket and blanket, then to a shop to grab food and drinks, then to sex shop to grab some toys and needed equipment to carry out the rest of her plan for the day. Kara was almost set and about to head back to Lena when a bank robbery caught her attention. Immediately frustrated that “work” called, Kara set down her bag of goodies and continued to use her super speed to subdue the bad guys and tie them up with a note to leave them for the police. Then to make sure she wouldn’t be interrupted Kara make a quick sweep of her city taking foiling several more bad guys attempts at robberies, muggings, and break ins before calling it good and returning to pick up her back and continue on her way back to Lena.

 

The quick detour left a vein of aggression pulsating through Kara that the quick flight did not dispel. A small part of her wanted to turn back to the city and look for more bad guys to take care of; something to use her aggression on however, just as the idea started to appeal to her Kara spotted Lena sitting patiently on the rock Kara had left her on and all thoughts of “working” disappeared. The familiar impatient sexual need that filled Kara every time she looked at Lena returned and her mind focused on executing the next step of her plan.

 

Kara landed with a delicate step next to Lena and set the bag down.  Kara immediately knelt down next to the bag and dug out refreshments for Lena which Lena accepted silently. Kara kissed Lena on the lips with a smile then moved over to a large boulder next to them and began setting out a series of metal rock climbing “O” rings and nylon climbing ropes. Lena opened the mini bottle of champagne and poured it into her champagne flute while watching Kara with an increasingly confused expression. Lena watched Kara secure three “O” rings into the rock and begin looping the rope through the rings when she finally felt compelled to ask.

 

“Kara…Um…I’m sorry to break character but what is all of this?”

 

Kara grinned mischievously and laughed lightly as she answered. “This is the next part of my plan. I know it must seem intimidating but I promise once I have it set up it won’t seem so bad. I hope it’ll seem more like a playground.”

 

“Playground?” Lena asked suddenly very intrigued.

 

Lena watched Kara more closely while she sipped on champagne and quickly put together what Kara had in mind. To be sure of her theory Lena set her glass down and moved to the bag to dig see what was inside and was happy to find exactly what she suspected.

 

“Kara Zor-El you make me a very happy woman. Do you know that?” Lena asked looking up at Kara from the bag. Kara paused what she was doing to look back over and when she realized Lena had peeked inside the bag she was suddenly worried.

 

“Really? So my plan isn’t going too far?” Kara asked walking over to Lena with a certain kind of tenseness in her shoulders that caught Lena’s attention. Kara seemed tense and aggressive just under the surface and Lena could sense it, almost see it radiating off of Kara despite Kara’s best efforts to hide it from her lover.

 

“No, this is perfect! I love it. Do you want me to put it on or do you want to put it on me?” Lena asked draining her champagne.

 

“I want to put it on my Dirty Girl.” Kara said in her authoritative voice that made Lena so very wet.

 

Lena licked her lips and set down her champagne glass then quickly slipped off her coat exposing her naked body to the bright sun and cool breeze. Kara smiled when she noticed Lena’s nipples harden from the wind.

 

“Stand here.” Kara directed as she grabbed the bag of toys tossing it over to the boulder. Lena followed Kara’s instructions and Kara gently grabbed her by the shoulders directing her to stand with her back to sun warmed rock.

 

Kara reached down into the bag and pulled out two soft leather cuffs. Kara looped the rope through the metal ring on each cuff then slipped the cuff on each of Lena’s wrists making sure each one was perfectly tight (not too tight to make marks or cut off circulation but tight enough to hold Lena firmly) then Kara pulled the rope taught which forced Lena to raise her hands above her head. The “O” ring that the rope was looped through made sure that Lena’s wrists would be held comfortably apart above her head while the boulder Kara chose would force Lena to lean slightly backward taking some of the pressure off her feet and hips. It was these small touches that Lena noticed and knew Kara had planned this all down to the smallest detail.

 

“How does that feel?” Kara asked with a hungry expression in her eyes, she could smell Lena, smell how wet Lena was, how eager Lena was. The intoxicating scent called to Kara, made her mouth water and made her feel ravenous. It took a lot of will power not to fall to her knees and let her tongue lap up the wonderful nectar but Kara was insistent, she had a plan! She was going to stick to it!

 

“It feels good Master. Really good.” Lena answered watching Kara’s every movement like a hawk. Lena didn’t bother to hide her excitement as Kara pulled out two matching leather ankle cuffs and attached them to the ropes as she had the wrists cuffs but to Lena’s confusion Kara didn’t tighten the ropes. Instead Kara reached back into the bag and pulled out a set of black nylon straps and began attaching them to the rope.

 

“What are those for Master?” Lena asked her curiosity getting the better of her only to have Kara smile and laugh softly as she replied. “You’ll see.”

 

A few minutes later Lena understood. The straps were from a swing; they were for her legs to hold them up and help keep her in place against the rock. It only took Kara a minute to slip the straps around Lena’s legs and with one pull of a single rope, Kara could raise Lena up off the ground with her legs spread open. Kara tied the end of the rope to another “O” ring she had attached to the boulder then moved back to the bag while Lena sat in the straps waiting. The cool breeze felt revealing against all her intimate parts yet thrilling at the same time. Lena had never played a game like this before, it made her whole body sing with excitement. Lena felt restrained yet totally weightless.

 

“Like a virginal sacrifice to the goddess Supergirl.” Lena whispered under her breath as she watched Kara pull something out of the bag yet Kara’s back blocked her view.

 

“Virginal? My Dirty Girl is not virginal nor would I ever want her to be. I need her be exactly who she is as she is. That’s the only way I can enjoy her.” Kara said standing up and showing Lena what was in her hands.

 

Lena’s mouth fell open when she realized what Kara was holding; she never thought they would go there together without the special suit Lena had built. And Lena’s surprise must have been obvious to Kara, the blonde’s face grew serious as she frowned slightly fingering the solid rubber toy in her right hand and the sturdy leather straps in her left hand.

 

“You are right though. A sacrifice on this altar is necessary. A sacrifice of sex.” Kara said turning her intense gaze onto Lena, blue met green and sparks flew. All Lena could do was profusely nod yes and softly chant the word over and over and over again. “Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes.”

 

“I could kill you if I thrust too hard. You’re not afraid?” Kara asked slipping one end of the double headed dildo into the harness.

 

“No. I trust you Kara Zor-El. I am yours completely. If you say we’re ready for this, that you won’t hurt me. I believe you. I am your pet, I am your property. I am your Dirty Girl. Do with me as you wish.”

 

Kara smiled wide closing her eyes as if overcome with happiness, Lena watched unsure of what to say. Kara opened her eyes and her smile remained as she slipped on the harness and carefully inserted the dildo inside of herself. She used the harness to keep it in place even giving it a few testing tugs to make sure she had the straps tight enough. Once Kara was satisfied with the toy attached to her, she retrieved the lube and set it at her feet. She caught Lena watching her with wide eyed obvious hunger that only made Kara bolder as she walked around the area.

 

“Are you thirsty? Hungry?” Kara asked as she stood in front of Lena with her hands on her hips, Lena couldn’t look her in the face. All Lena could stare at was the large yellow sparking cock poking out from underneath Kara’s red uniform skirt, she kept licking her lips and shifting her weight in the straps physically eager to be taken by her lover.

 

“Only for you. Please Master…I don’t want to wait anymore. I need you.” Lena begged.

 

Kara smiled reaching out with both hands to gently pinch and grope Lena’s breasts making the brunette loudly moan with pleasure. Kara cut off Lena’s moans with a deep hard kiss that made Lena swoon, she loved it when Kara would lay claim to her with a long kiss. However this time there was a change to Kara. This time the kisses and touches were rough, hard and demanding so very different from their usual sex and yet the new aggressiveness only answered a need deep down in both women, something that only allowed them to relished it all more.

 

Kara kept roughly kissing Lena, stealing her breath and her words to keep her mind spinning. To Lena, everything became a series of over lapping sensations silken soft hands that squeezed and pinched her breasts in the most delightful ways. Soft lips that kissed and nipped at the sensitive skin of her neck, chest and shoulders. Lena felt Kara’s stinging kisses makes their way down her chest as rough hands moved lower to grope her ass, Lena was in heaven. Only the wonderfully stinging kisses kept going lower never lasting longer then a brief moment as Kara moved lower and lower until they disappear entirely.

 

Lena felt disappoint well up in her chest and tears well up in her eyes. She didn’t want it to end like this, being teased to the brink. On the verge of speaking up Lena looked down searching for Kara only to see the long honey blond locks between her legs. Then before Lena’s mind could process what Kara was doing Lena felt Kara’s tongue on her clit and it sent electric shockwaves through Lena making her yell in shock from the over whelming pleasure. Like with everything else Kara was doing to Lena, Kara was using her tongue aggressively on Lena dipping her tongue deep inside Lena only to pull it back out or to lick Lena’s clit to bring her to the edge only to suddenly stop. Again and again Kara brought Lena’s body to edge of orgasm without letting her go over the edge. Lena’s body felt as if every nerve ending was alive all while her pussy craved more, demanding so loudly that it blocked out all thoughts all other sensations. Lena had never felt such a sexual craving before; Kara through her methods of domination, teasing and sex had unlocked a primal hunger inside Lena so deep she felt completely outside herself all the while feeling more in touch with herself than ever before.

 

And just when Lena was about to beg her Master to pound her pussy, Kara suddenly stood up and slipped a small rubber ball gag around Lena’s head. It allowed her to breathe but not to speak. Kara paused to look Lena in the eyes, there was the familiar blue twinkle in Kara’s eyes that reassured Lena it was still her Kara and Lena relaxed completely. Kara smiled and leaned in kissing Lena on the tip of her nose.

 

“Now the real fun begins.” Kara said her wicked smile growing big.

 

Lena couldn’t see what Kara was doing but Kara grabbed something off the ground and did something just out of view. A moment later Lena felt cold wet fingers touch her pussy and she jumped in her straps, the cold was electric but Lena’s body was so hot it warmed it in a fraction of a second and she tried to thrust her pussy against Kara’s fingers making Kara chuckle. Kara used her fingertips to tease Lena gently playing with Lena’s labia and dipping a single finger inside making Lena gasp through the ball gag.

 

“You’re just right.” Kara whispered leaning in and placing three kisses on Lena’s face, one on each cheek bone and one on her forehead.

 

Kara looked at Lena with a loving expression as she rubbed the tip of the sparkling yellow cock up and down Lena’s labia teasing her; making Lena buck as Lena tried to force Kara to go faster do more quicker. Kara just smiled and pulled away making Lena whimper.

 

“Are you my Dirty Girl?” Kara asked looking Lena in the eyes. Lena vigorously nodded yes.

 

“Do you belong to me?” Kara asked and again Lena vigorously nodded yes.

 

“You are my Dirty Girl and I want to reward you.” Kara said sweetly as she rubbed the tip of the cock up Lena’s pussy for a brief moment before gently pushing it into Lena letting the brunette feel every exquisite inch of the silicone cock as it slid inside of her.

 

Lena’s eyes went wide, she gasped straining in the restraints for a brief moment wanting to reach out and grab Kara to push her inside faster, deeper but Kara had other plans. Kara went in slow making sure Lena could feel everything then pulled out just as deliberate all the while keeping up the intense eye contact. They had never used a strap on before. They had used toys yes, but never a strap on. Kara had always been worried that she would thrust too hard and hurt Lena or that she wouldn’t notice Lena’s discomfort in time to stop or slow down. Kara’s biggest fear with Lena was that she would lose control and hurt Lena in some way. Kara was totally confident in her own abilities but fucking with a cock half inserted into her body while held on with straps took practice she didn’t have. Yet, today, Kara felt a level of confidence she had not experienced before. A cocky sureness that she wouldn’t hurt Lena; that she could fuck her lover with steely control and gentle power calmed all those fears and allowed Kara to do something they had only fantasied about.

 

Kara pulled almost all the way out until just the tip remained inside before she gently plunged the slick cock back in just a little bit deeper making Lena moan with appreciation through the gag.  Kara held on to Lena’s hips as she gently thrust in and out with a steady rhythm. Watching Lena closely Kara let go of Lena’s hips and reached up removing the ball gag. Lena immediately began panting, and it became obvious to Kara that Lena was on the verge of orgasming.

 

“Talk to me. Tell me what you’re feeling.” Kara demanded and Lena nodded licking her lips and swallowing away the dryness in her mouth.

 

“It feels so good. I can feel you all inside of me….I…I…I…Oh god Master. May I cum Master? I’m so close. Please Master. Please!” Lena begged and Kara simply replied. “Yes.”

 

Lena cried out as she came, her eyes turned to the heavens as the orgasm washed over her. Kara reached up forcing Lena to resume eye contact with her as she kept her rhythmic thrusting.

 

“No. Keep looking at me. Don’t look away.”

 

“Yes Master.”

 

“I want my Dirty Girl to be loud. I need to hear you. Count for me.” Kara demanded as she kept the rhythm thrusting deep into Lena.

 

Lena nodded licking her lips blinking as she tried to focus but Kara could tell Lena was having a hard time. Lena’s breathing was erratic and a sheen of sweat had sprung up covering the beautiful brunette as she counted with a trembling voice each orgasm she experienced tied to that boulder.

 

“Two….Ah…Ah…Oh god, oh god….three. Master that feels so good. Four! Four!....Five Master. Fiiiiiiiiiivvvvvveeeeee.”

 

Kara slowly picked up the rhythm thrusting a little faster as she reached up and began massaging Lena’s breasts with both hands. Kara was keenly listening to Lena’s breathing picking up every change every shift, as well as listening to Lena’s heartbeat. To Kara the strong meter of Lena’s life force was the sweetest music to Kara’s sensitive ears, nothing made her heart aware of her own heart like listening to Lena’s. Kara loved hearing the pace pick up as each orgasm overwhelmed the brunette then momentarily slowed as her body relaxed only to ramp up again as another peak rose inside of her. Over their time together as lovers Kara had learned Lena’s body, learned what the brunette liked, what made her excited, what would calm her down, what would send her over the edge and Kara used that information like a weapon to give Lena as many orgasms as her human body could handle and reduce Lena into a puddle of quivering muscle.

 

“Six….seven Master! I don’t know how many more I can take. How many do you want Master?”

 

Kara didn’t answer she just kept thrusting then let go of Lena’s breasts to reach down and release the sparkling yellow dildo from the harness and gently pull it out of herself. Kara used her hand to keep thrusting the cock in and out of Lena while she bent down to retrieve a second dildo from the bag of toys; this one was a bright royal blue and sparkled brilliantly in the late afternoon sunlight. While still using her left hand to continually thrust the yellow cock in and out of Lena, Kara used her right hand to slip the blue dildo into the harness and lock it into place. Lena was so blissed out by the multiple orgasms she didn’t notice what Kara was doing, she was struggling just to keep her eyes open.

 

Then Kara suddenly asked Lena a question that brought her back down to earth and made her eyes pop wide open.

 

“Is my Dirty Girl ready for more?”

 

“Master? What do you mean more Master?” Lena asked then finally looked down to see that Kara was holding on to the yellow dildo to manually thrust it inside of her and realization hit her and a huge smile blossomed on Lena’s face. “Yes! Yes Master, I am ready for more.”

 

Kara smiled as she reached down with her right hand to guide the blue dildo up to Lena’s pussy effortlessly slipping it in place of the yellow cock thrusting it in and out getting it nice and wet before slipping the yellow cock back in and using her right hand to help guide the blue cock to its proper home in Lena’s ass. And Lena was ready for it; relaxed and open Lena took the blue cock all the way in with one thrust of Kara’s hips.

 

“Oh god yes Master! Yes! Fuck your Dirty Girl! Fuck your Dirty Girl!” Lena chanted trying to open herself more but the restraints kept her in place.

 

Kara grinned totally focused on Lena as she thrusted the blue cock in and out of Lena’s ass all while making sure to keep pumping the yellow cock in and out of her lover’s pussy. Lena’s whole body began to shake and her eyes close tightly as her toes curled. Kara could hear Lena’s heart thumping loudly in her chest, pounding hard as climax after climax rocked Lena. All the brunette could do was scream out numbers as each orgasm hit.

 

“EIGHT!...NINE!....TEN!...Oh god Master fuck me! Fuck me Master fuck me! Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh god yes! ELEVEN!...TWELVE!..............THIRTEEN!”

 

Covered in a thick sheen of sweat, unable able to open her eyes and trembling uncontrollably as the last incredibly intense orgasm rolled through her in debilitating waves Lena went limp unable to go on. Kara heard the change in Lena’s heartbeat and labored breathing. She could also feel the change in Lena’s muscle tension and realize this was as far as Lena could go for the moment.  Kara immediately slowed then stopped and gently pulled out both cocks tossing the yellow one back into the bag then very quickly removing the harness and tossing it and the blue cock back into the toy bag as well.

 

“Lena? Are you okay?” Kara asked as she gently cradled Lena’s face with both hands to hold Lena up so she could see exhausted green eyes weakly looking back at her.

 

“That was beyond amazing Kara. This was the best game we’ve ever played.” Lena admitted her eyes fluttering closed as a tired but brilliant happy smile spread across her pink lips.

 

Kara grinned with happiness; her whole body thrumming with pent up sexual desire yet she felt satisfied at what she had accomplished. She had orgasmed three times while fucking Lena with the double sided cock and once with harness and blue cock but her own orgasms were secondary to giving Lena pleasure. Kara carefully and gently unbuckled each restraint and pulled Lena from her perch on the boulder and grabbed the bag with their drinks and snacks before flying them to sit on top cradling the tired brunette in her arms.

 

The afternoon sun was slowly setting behind the city making everything glow in red orange with purple pink streaks across the sky. Lena took a deep breath and opened her eyes letting out a breathy “Wow” when she saw the view and leaned into Kara to enjoy the romantic moment. Kara grabbed them both their own water and passed one to Lena. They drank and snacked in silence quietly enjoying the sunset and each other’s company. Both women privately marveled by how wonderful the afternoon turned out, and how much neither one wanted it to end.

 

They stayed until long after the last rays of the sunlight had faded from the sky and the new moon began to rise. Lena wasn’t cold, Kara’s natural body heat kept her warm. Lena snuggled closer then leaned up to kiss Kara, the blonde leaned down to kiss Lena deeper and soon they were making out softly. Lena twisted around in Kara’s lap to wrap her arms around her lover and pull her down to the rock to lie on top of her. Kara didn’t break the kiss and followed Lena’s lead following her down until they were lying side by side. They didn’t speak. They just kept kissing until hands began to wander gently groping breasts before wandering lower. Each woman sought the other out and they entwined their legs around each other touching each other until they orgasmed together while still kissing.

 

A cluster of rain clouds rolled in over the city, a light rain began to fall over them breaking the mood and instantly chilling Lena. Kara felt Lena shiver and the goosebumps rise up on the brunette’s skin and moved to grab Lena’s coat wrapping her up before packing up their things. Lena watched Kara move in a blur with a smile on her face, then giggled when Kara swept her off her feet as Kara picked her up bridal style to take off flying them back to National City. On the way back to their secret place Lena told Kara.

 

“This has been the best afternoon I’ve ever had Kara. Thank you.”

 

“Only possible because we were together. I couldn’t of had this day with anyone else Lena.” Kara replied with a warm smile.

 

The flight back to their secret place was quick, however, the rain had picked up and by the time they were indoors they were both soaked. They made their way directly to the shower where the hot water invigorated Lena. The brunette took the lead slipping from the shower to take a moment to wash their toys and adjust the harness to fit herself. She greeted Kara wearing the harness and the yellow cock as Kara stepped out of the bathroom much to Kara’s delight.

 

“It’s my turn Kara.”

 

“Will you finish with your tongue?” Kara asked biting her bottom lip giving away how eager she was. Lena’s heart fluttered at the sight and simply nodded yes. “I would never deny you your favorite thing Kara. You want my tongue, you will have my tongue. But first I want to fuck you.”

 

“Yes. Yes. Yes.” Kara said with three nods of her head in agreement.

 

They both laughed. With a sexy pleased smile that matched her lovers Lena reached out taking Kara’s hand and lead them to their bed.

 

****

** Across National City at the D.E.O….. **

 

“Danvers! You have a guest at the front desk.” A D.E.O. agent announced after politely interrupting Alex and J’onn while they reviewed what they had discovered so far through interrogations of the Cadmus men they arrested.

 

“A guest?” Alex asked giving the guy a stern look but the agent just smiled a little wider and Alex realized who her guest was.

 

“You haven’t taken time to eat yet Danvers. Go take your woman out to eat then come back and we’ll finish up. The one’s we have left can sit a little longer.” J’onn replied with a firm look and nod of his head.

 

Alex looked conflicted, she was very dedicated to her job but also didn’t want to be far away when the test results came back from the lab on what that red substance from the bomb was. J’onn literally read her mind then assured her. “I will call you if the results come in while you’re at dinner. Now go, that’s an order.”

 

“Okay.” Alex finally relented with a nod of her head then took a deep breath to mentally change her headspace while she took the walk to the D.E.O.’s front desk to greet Maggie.

 

“Hey Maggie! Sorry I had to cancel our earlier plans, today has been crazy.” Alex began still looking at the floor as she walked up to her girlfriend her mind was still on work.

 

“I know that’s why I brought dinner to you. I made a run to one of your favorite places for take away. I thought a quick quiet dinner would help you recharge for the long haul tonight.” Maggie said with her hundred watt smile that always made Alex swoon.

 

Alex looked up and finally noticed her girlfriend carrying two large plastic and paper bags with the logo of her favorite Greek restaurant.

 

“Have I told you lately how amazing you are?” Alex asked leaning over to give Maggie a kiss on the lips. Maggie happily accepted kiss and winked at Alex as she replied, “I know how hard this job is Alex. And I know what it takes to thrive in this kind of high pressure environment and I want the most amazing woman in my life to keep being the most kick ass woman ever. So I think I may have ulterior motives with this dinner.”

 

Alex began to relax and smiled naturally as she nodded for Maggie to follow her to the conference room for them to spread out their dinner and enjoy it in privacy. Maggie had thought of everything, they had appetizers; entrée’s and deserts with fizzy juice drinks. By the time they were on the deserts Alex had stopped thinking so intensely about work and was simply enjoying the moment with the woman she loved.

 

“So have you heard from your sister? Seems really strange for her to disappear all afternoon.” Maggie asked carefully. Maggie knew the question would bring Alex’s mind back around to work so she had waited until the end of the meal to bring it up.

 

“No. I’ve left a dozen messages and I’ve even sent Winn over to Kara’s place three times to check and nothing. After what happened today and her taking off like this…it’s not like her at all. I’m really worried.” Alex admitted.

 

“So I take it the test results on that bomb haven’t come back yet either?” Maggie asked and Alex pressed her lips together in frustration as she shook her head “no”.

 

“How’s Olsen doing? I’ve gotten my head rung a few times. It’s not easy taking a break to get back on your feet the right way.” Maggie commented with a knowing expression that Alex immediately agreed with.

 

“James is hard headed but embarrassed. They stripped his mask and armor off before tying him to that bomb. It was a close call. He’s still under observation and will be until tomorrow.” Alex said with a nod of her head.

 

“He hasn’t tried to go home?”

 

“He has but I gave my orders.” Alex replied and Maggie smiled from ear to ear, she knew her woman well and once an order was given Maggie knew it would be followed or there would be hard consequences to pay. Maggie ran her ship the same way.

 

“If you need any help with anything…” Maggie began and Alex smiled with a relaxed loving expression as she leaned over and kissed her girlfriend on the lips.

 

“Thank you for the offer. If I need your help, trust me I’ll ask.” Alex assured Maggie.

 

A moment later Alex’s cell phone rang, she checked the caller and immediately picked it up. Maggie patiently waited to see if it was important but by Alex’s alarmed tense reaction Maggie knew what was up and began packing up what was left of their dinner.

 

“I’m so sorry Maggie. I need to go, the lab results came back.” Alex said standing up looking like she wanted to run out the door.

 

“Is it bad?” Maggie asked looking worried.

 

“I’m not sure…maybe. I’ll call you.” Alex replied rushing back to quickly kiss Maggie on the lips before rushing back out and literally running to the lab.

 

Maggie kept packing up and said a silent prayer that whatever was wrong had nothing to do with anyone in their inner circle, that they were all safe wherever they were.

 

Twenty minutes later Alex with Winn in tow caught Maggie as she was about to leave the D.E.O. parking lot. Alex rushed to Maggie’s car as Maggie rolled down the window concerned by the expression on Alex and Winn’s faces.

 

“What’s wrong?” Maggie asked right away.

 

“I need your help Maggie. Kara is in big trouble.”

 

Maggie turned off her truck and Alex explained in a long rush, “Last year a man out to harm Kara developed a chemical known as Red Kryptonite. It was meant to act like regular Kryptonite only because it was human made it didn’t have the same effects on Kara. Instead it turned Kara into a completely different person. A violent, aggressive, short tempered, bully. It turned Kara into everything she wasn’t. We almost lost Kara to it because red kryptonite infections can become permanent if not reversed quickly.”

 

“That substance from the explosion today…that’s the results that came back?” Maggie asked putting the pieces together.

 

“Yes. They confirmed the red substance that Kara inhaled was red kryptonite. Kara is infected with a dose twenty times worse than before. If we don’t find her soon to reverse what was done to her I may lose my sister forever. We have to find her now Maggie. The longer the red kryptonite is inside of her, the worse the effects are.” Alex said with tears forming in her eyes.

 

Maggie had never seen Alex so scared, even Winn was unusually all business like and quiet. Realizing how dire the situation was Maggie offered her help. “Whatever I can do, just name it and it’s done.”

 

“Well that’s just it Maggie. I need to find my sister and the D.E.O. is currently busy handling the Cadmus problem. I know they dosed my sister to knock her out of commission and level the playing field for what they have planned next. While J’onn and the D.E.O. work on the Cadmus side of things I need help finding Kara. And the only lead we have is from James. He gave Winn access to CatCo and we know Kara hasn’t been to work to turn her story in or even to work on it but that’s all we know so far.” Alex said with a frown.

 

Maggie turned to Winn asking him directly. “What else you got Winn? I know you have something else up those sleeves of yours.”

 

“I have a programs looking for Kara outside of National City in case she’s really not home. It’s the best I could think of on short notice…after last time.” Winn said with a grimace.

 

Maggie nodded in understanding then turned to Alex, “I’ve got the night off. So I’ll follow your lead Alex. We’ll find your sister.”

 

 

** 10:35 A.M. Saturday at the D.E.O. **

****

“How are you feeling Olsen?” J’onn asked James as the recuperating tall black man got dressed with careful movements. It was obvious to those observing James Olsen was still hurt.

 

 “Better than expected. You know, everyone seems to be in a rush this morning. What’s going on?” James asked watching D.E.O. Agents rush quietly up and down the halls. J’onn glanced in the same direction, gave a quick nod then commented casually.

 

“Cadmus. They hit three different facilities across the city at three different times this morning. Smash and grab jobs from what we can tell. We’re still investigating. We’re certain they’re not done yet.”

 

“Is Kara around?”  James asked suspiciously.

 

“No.”

 

“Is Alex back yet?”

 

“She’s with Winn. You should go home get some more rest, your ribs are still bruised and you are still having difficulty breathing. The rest at home would do you good.” J’onn said and for a moment it seemed as if James was going to listen to him only for Mon-El to walk by heading to the area where Alex and Winn would be working.

 

“Where is Kara J’onn?” James asked bluntly as he grimaced putting his jacket on.

 

“We don’t know. She left her phone at her apartment and has taken off for where we don’t know.”

 

“I feel like I’m missing something. Did something happen while I’ve been stuck in this bed?”

 

“That’s D.E.O. business.” J’onn said firmly.

 

And before James could begin arguing with him a D.E.O. agent quietly rushed over to fetch J’onn and pull him away. James watched him leave then began wandering looking for Alex and Winn, finding them both easily in the main admin center working on something much to his surprise with Maggie.

 

“Hi Maggie. Didn’t expect to see you here.” James said with a tight smile while he still held his sore ribs.

 

Mon-El took a seat next to Winn, who was instructing Mon-El what to look for in a large number of electronic files. Winn was working on the prototype of a familiar looking gun that sat on the table top. Alex turned toward James the same moment Maggie did, both women looked tired.

 

“Hi James. I’m working a case with Alex. Shouldn’t you be on your way home? I heard about yesterday. I’m glad you’re okay.” Maggie said giving James a warm smile but his gaze was already on the computer screens in front of Maggie and Alex. James face twisted into a deep frown as he began to piece together what was going on.

 

“Is Kara is trouble? Is that why she’s not here?” James demanded his voice rising up as his anger began showing.

 

“James, go home. We’ve got it.” Alex replied giving James a patient look that he completely ignored as he frowned and grew angry.

 

“She is in trouble! What happened? Tell me what happened?” James demanded shouting.

 

“Kara is not your problem James. Going home and getting better is. The D.E.O. has this.” Alex said slowly getting irritated.

 

“Kara is my friend. I have to save her. I knew something was going on while I was confined to that bed. Why didn’t you tell me Alex? Why are you keeping things from me?” James angrily questioned as he began moving in a small pained circle.

 

“I’m not keeping anything from you. James you got hurt, you’re still hurt. My sister is my responsibly not yours. Go home. I’m not going to tell you again. I’ve got this.” Alex said looking James in the eyes but James shook his head rolling his eyes in disgust at Alex.

 

“I don’t think you do Alex or else your sister would be standing right here with us. Why are you lying to me? Why are you trying to keep me out? I’m the Guardian. This is my responsibly!” James growled at Alex but Alex didn’t back down at all.

 

“James…” Alex was about to motion for D.E.O. agents standing by ready to assist Alex when several calls came in at the same time alerting the D.E.O. of five different sightings of Cadmus terrorists around the city. They were going after civilians in heavily populated places while also trying to break into LCorp facilities at the same time.

 

Suddenly the D.E.O. was alive with agents rushing to get mobilized with Alex rushing past James to give orders. James tried to stop Alex and she quickly pressed three spots on his torso that instantly incapacitated him with intense pain making him crumple to his knees on that very spot. Alex didn’t even turn around to see if he was okay, she kept going to head off J’onn to discuss tactics before they sent their teams out. Winn and Maggie both watched this exchange and Maggie told James with a heavy sigh as she walked past him.

 

“You’re lucky she didn’t hurt you worse. Go home James, get better before you get back in the fight. We’ve got this.”

 

What was supposed to be words of encouragement only served to anger James worse; his face twisted in anger, the flames that rose inside stayed lit behind his eyes. Winn didn’t notice, he was all sympathy for James and totally focused on helping his injured friend. Winn and Mon-El helped James to his feet and back to the medical ward which they found empty. Soon they realized the D.E.O. was emptying out as all the Cadmus activity was drawing out every D.E.O. agent in the city. James suddenly got a not so bright idea. Pushing both men aside, James hobbled over to the medicine cabinet and broke the glass to get in. He began rummaging through the various medicines looking for something.

 

“James what are you doing?” Winn asked looking around nervously, he was already visibly sweating.

 

“I don’t think you’re supposed to be doing that.” Mon-El pointed out but didn’t bother to try to stop James as he tossed various medicines aside in his search.

 

“What are doing? You’re going to get me fired and you’re probably going to get arrested. Oh god, I’m going to get arrested for aiding and abetting. I can’t do this. I need to get back to work! Alex needs me too James, I got to get back and finish that gun. If I don’t increase the power on that gun, it won’t be enough to blast the red kryptonite from Kara and we’ll never get her back! And right now I’m totally stuck!” Winn asked looking like he was about to have a panic attack.

 

“I overheard the doc’s here talking about a drug they have. Something they use on D.E.O. Agents in special circumstances; something that can put me back in action. Kara needs me. I’m the only one that can save her.” James said as he emptied a third of the cabinet in his search.

 

“Got it!” James pulled out a bottle of bright blue liquid in a little bottle then grabbed a syringe and quickly tossed it both to Winn who caught it with wide eyes.

 

“What?” Winn asked looking around afraid they were going to get busted.

 

“I need you to inject me.” James said as he painfully removed his jacket.

 

“No!” Winn said instantly putting down the drug and the syringe.

 

“I need your help Winn.” James growled directing his anger at Winn.

 

Winn held up his hands, “I’ll help you as your friend. I’ll be your back up when you’re the Guardian but this is crazy James. You don’t know what this drug will do to you.”

 

“I need it to get back into action. I’m the only one who can save Kara.” James insisted.

 

“I’ll help you.” Mon-El said reaching out and grabbing the drug. Winn and James were both shocked by Mon-El’s helpful attitude but James didn’t argue while Winn shook his head in disgust.

 

“This is nuts. I’m out of here. ” Winn declared as he left in a hurry.

 

Mon-El filled the syringe with the blue drug then prepared to inject James in the arm with it.

 

“Why are you helping me Mon-El?”

 

“Alex said Kara was in danger from something called Red Kryptonite. It sounded bad. I want to help rescue Kara and I can’t do it alone. If we team up maybe we can get to her before the D.E.O. does.”

 

“Kara is too good for you.” James said looking at Mon-El with obvious jealousy.

 

“Kara makes me feel good, like I can be a better person, a good person. Someone she could be with. I want to mate with her. She’s the only woman on this plant who’s worthy of me. I won’t let that go. She doesn’t want me now or you. But, one of us will wear her down and claim her for our own. She will see in time, we know best and she will accept it just as she has accepted her life on this planet. What other choice does she have? Until that time we can work together James, to save Kara.” Mon-El said with his ugly charming smile.

 

“Red Kryptonite? This is bad. Okay, we work together until she’s safe.” James declared and Mon-El injected James with the blue drug.

 

The change in James was immediate. The drug healed his wounds and filled him with adrenaline and strength. Suddenly he was ready to head back out as the Guardian and take on Cadmus to save Supergirl.

 

 

** 10:35 A.M. Saturday at the Secret Apartment **

 

Kara was slowly getting the feeling in her legs back when saw her phone silently light up for twentieth time that morning. Lying in bed naked, Kara refused to check her phone. Instead she quietly listened to Lena in the shower singing softly as she washed her hair. Having lightly slept most of the night Kara had awoken to feeling restless and anxious, as if there were several things she needed to do at once yet she could not remember what they were nor could she bring herself to care what those things were. Instead she woke Lena with soft kisses to Lena’s neck and they greeted the new day with intense sex and a baker’s dozen of orgasms for them both. Kara had hoped the multiple orgasms would sap her energy and remove the buzzing in her muscles but it remained to slowly nag her into reluctant action.

 

Kara didn’t feel like returning to work or even finishing that assignment. Every time she thought about CatCo or her boss there her anger would flare up and she was filled with the urge to snap the bitchy little man’s neck. Nothing ever made that man happy and no matter what she wrote about or how she wrote it she couldn’t seem to please him. The job was more frustrating than she ever expected and in her current agitated state she didn’t want to risk murdering the man with her heat vision upon his first heavy sigh of disappointment or roll of his eyes (which he would do upon seeing her as he always did) so she set that aside in her mental “I’ll deal with that later” pile and moved on to other thoughts. Such as what did she really want to do today? Did she want to don her other uniform and go do fun work? Or did she want to run away from it all for one more day?

 

After some deep contemplation Kara came to the conclusion that she what she really felt like was just being with Lena all day only Lena had other plans. While Kara wasn’t answering her phone, Lena had been and first thing that morning Lena found out that Cadmus had been targeting LCorp again. Work was calling and Lena was unable to say no. After sex Lena got in the shower to get ready to tackle the day while Kara tried to avoid it a little longer. Silently Kara continued to debate whether or not she should go in and save the day and began to debate out loud with herself.

 

“Well if Lena’s going in I’m not going to just sit here all day and do nothing because that’s boring. And I’m not going in to CatCo that’s just a recipe for disaster so that leaves Supergirl. I can do that. Right? I am a hero. I am the only hero of National City. If I don’t do it, no one will. Well, no one else has the capabilities I do. Kal-El’s…Clark is too far away and too busy with other stuff to come help. It’s not like the fragile meat bags at the D.E.O. can make a dent if the shit hits the fan. Or god forbid the helpless police. Maggie’s cool but her fellow cops….not so much. And if I don’t make an appearance Alex will try to clean it up all by herself and then…she’ll have all the fun. Alex always has all the fun. I want to have fun too. I never get to have any fun. I always have to follow rules. Rules, rules, rules! Always so many damn rules. I don’t want to follow the rules anymore. I’m fucking Supergirl. I don’t have do shit anyone says. I make the rules! I’m the one with the powers!”

 

The more Kara talked out loud, the more amped up she became and the more the buzzing in her muscles pushed her to her feet. Kara felt the fire inside ignite into a full fury and she got up stalking over to the closet and raided Lena’s clothes looking for something…less bright…something that felt more appropriate to her mood.

 

*****************

 

Lena shut off the water and stepped out of the shower reaching for a clean fluffy towel. She wrapped her wet body in the towel then grabbed a second towel to begin drying her hair as she stepped into the bedroom to find Kara dressed all in skin tight black. She almost didn’t recognize Kara at first she looked so different in that outfit.

 

“I thought you said we were taking a break from the sex games.” Lena said licking her lips as she looked Kara up and down with obvious lust.

 

“We are. Why do you ask?” Kara asked as she admired herself in the mirror.

 

“Maybe because you look super-hot in that outfit, wait, is that mine? Never mind, please take it and wear it for me often. Damn Kara, I love how it shows off every curve and yet makes you look so…powerful. Like you’re going to take me over your lap and punish me.” Lena said as she ran a single finger up Kara’s thigh and over Kara’s hip making Kara smile and laugh softly.

 

“I look sexy in this?” Kara asked reappraising her appearance.

 

“Oh, yes!”

 

“Good. I’m going out to kick ass. You said Cadmus was fucking with LCorp facilities again? I’ll take care of it. I’ll make sure they don’t fuck with you any more, ever.” Kara stated with a serious expression that alarmed Lena.

 

“When did you start swearing so early in the day? What’s going on? Did my phone ring again? Did you finally check your phone? Are you going to tell me why you’re avoiding work Kara?” Lena asked carefully trying to get the full story out of her lover.

 

“I just decided I was going to help you with your problem and I wanted a different wardrobe for today.” Kara replied ignoring most of Lena’s questions.

 

Lena frowned, this was unlike Kara. In fact, Kara hadn’t really been acting like herself since that incident the day before and it was becoming more apparent as the fun side of it was wearing off. Then just as Lena was about to reach out to Kara an explosion nearby rocked the entire block.

 

“What was that?” Lena asked clutching her towel tighter with wide eyes.

 

“I’ll go check it out. Go to work. I’ll come find you later.” Kara said leaning over to quickly kiss Lena on the lips before using her super speed to take off in a blur.

 

Lena was left clutching her towel confused, Kara’s behavior all morning was so odd and Lena was getting really worried. Her cell phone rang startling her and making her jump, slightly embarrassed by her reaction Lena took deep calming breath before she picked it up and answered it. A large part of Lena wasn’t surprised to hear Alex Danvers voice on the other end.

 

“Miss Luthor! I’m glad I caught you. Have your assistants been able to reach you this morning? Do you know what’s been going on?”

 

“Yes, I’m on my way in. Have there been any more developments? Have Cadmus attacked any more of my facilities? Is that why you’re calling?” Lena asked tossing off the towel and stepping over to the closet to pull out something to wear.

 

“Yes and no. Cadmus has attacked another one of your facilities. In fact they’ve still there and are currently trying to break in. I’ve got several teams on their way over in hopes to stop them or at the very least to prevent them from stealing any more LCorp property. The other reason I was calling is that I’m currently looking for my sister Kara. Have you seen or heard from her lately? It’s very important that I find her right away.”

 

Lena momentarily hesitated, she knew Kara being with her was supposed to be a secret yet the concern and worry she heard in Alex’s voice tugged at Lena’s heart. Making a choice, Lena confessed.

 

“I just left her not ten minutes ago. We had an early lunch together.”

 

“You did!”

 

“Yes. Is there something going on I should know about Agent Danvers?”

 

“Was Kara acting strange or odd? Maybe aggressive or agitated? Did she hurt anyone?” Alex asked impatiently. Lena was really worried now and dropped all pretenses.

 

“Agent Danvers, your alarming me. If I can be blunt with you, will you be blunt with me? Kara may be your sister but she is my best friend and there is nothing I wouldn’t do for her. If there is something wrong, if Kara is in any danger and I can help please tell me. To speak the full truth, Kara was acting odd. She was completely agitated, swearing like a sailor and was dressed in all black. She wasn’t acting like herself at all. What’s going on?” Lena begged allowing her full concern to show in her voice and she heard Alex pause for a long moment.

 

“Can you meet me? I think I need your help Miss Luthor and I don’t feel comfortable discussing this over the phone.”

 

“Okay, text me the address. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

 

Lena hung up and got dressed quickly. Wearing a dark blue power suit and black pumps with her hair pulled back into pony tail with minimal makeup Lena was ready to get down to it and quickly put the address Alex texted her into her GPS. Lena pressed a button on her secure garage door opener waiting for the door to open and slowly pulled her car out and was shocked to find herself in what looked like a battle field. The sounds of buildings crumbling and cars colliding into each other filled Lena’s ears even though the thick automotive glass making her jump and cringe in reflex. Lena carefully pulled out her car driving toward where she knew the street to be but a thick cloud of concrete dust made visibility almost impossible. Then suddenly a strong wind came through blowing the dust away and Lena got a clear view of the street and destruction around her building.

 

At the other end of the street stood Kara looking angry yet amused and almost gleeful as she tossed a dozen of what Lena assumed to be Cadmus men around like rag dolls. Kara used her heat vision to destroy the guns in their hands while completely ignoring the bullets being aimed at her. Kara also flew at lightning speed to each cluster of men to pick them up, smack them around then toss them aside or into each other. It was almost like watching a small child play with their toys, there was no concern for the wellbeing of those men, they were nothing but objects to be “played with” by Kara. Some of the men Kara tossed aside were not getting back up and there was no way to tell from Lena’s vantage point if they were dead or not. Kara picked up debris from around her to use as impromptu bats to swing at her toys to knock them down or used nearby cars to be picked up and flung at her targets taking out all of Cadmus’s men and vehicles. Lena had never seen Kara like this, so utterly reckless and destructive. It was shocking and frankly scary. Lena couldn’t help but sit and watch as Kara took care of every bad man there with obvious glee on her face. Lena was stunned.

 

Then when there was nothing left to destroy, nothing left to fight Kara flew off apparently not noticing Lena at the other end of the street. Lena however had to take a few minutes to pick her jaw up off the floor and recover from the shock of seeing what she did. Slowly Alex’s questions came back to her and Lena realized that Alex knew what was wrong with Kara. Suddenly Lena was filled with urgency to reach Alex and put her car in gear and stepped on the gas. Twenty minutes later Lena found herself at a makeshift mobile headquarters in the center of the city situated between three areas under Cadmus attack. Lena was forced to park almost a block away and she jogged up, giving her name to several D.E.O. agents stationed as guards with each one waving her through. Eventually Lena was escorted to the center of the D.E.O. action where Alex was overseeing a wall of monitors with J’onn J’onzz; both were in the middle of executing eight different D.E.O. operations across the city happening at the same time. When Lena stepped into the secure area Alex whispered something to J’onn J’onzz then quickly pulled Lena aside.

 

“I’m glad you got in okay. Cadmus is crawling all over the city like roaches in a trash heap! We were able to get them off of your facilities but they just moved on to different locations. We’re still not sure what they’re really after or if it’s just destruction and chaos. So did Kara say where she was going? ” Alex said in a rush.

 

“No. But…I saw her…After we spoke.” Lena said with a stunned expression that alarmed Alex.

 

“What did you see?” Alex asked trying not to grimace but Lena saw it anyway.

 

“What’s going on Agent Danvers? You can tell me the full truth. I know about Kara’s other job.” Lena said with a knowing expression.

 

“You do!” Alex replied shocked.

 

“I do. Kara told me a little while ago. It’s not like I wasn’t putting the pieces together. After all we’ve been through, I was already figuring it out and it was time. I’m sure Kara would have told you I was given my secret club membership if this had not happened. We have been through a lot Agent Danvers, if it wasn’t for your help and Kara’s we never would have captured my mother and put her back into prison.”  


“That is true and you’ve always been up front about things and a great help. Kara was right about you. Please call me Alex.”

 

“Only if you call me Lena”

 

“What did you see Lena?”

 

“I saw something that scared me.” Lena replied then filled Alex in on exactly how odd Kara had been acting and on what she had witnessed in the street. Alex did not seem surprised but she still lost all color to her face.

 

“This is as bad as I thought it would be. That means the sighting we got before you came in was not a fluke. She’s out looking for a fight.” Alex commented visibly trying to keep her cool.

 

“Alex please, what is going on? What happened to Kara in that building yesterday? Kara mentioned it in passing and she’s been acting really odd since then. So what is it?” Lena asked.

 

“Well, it began with Max Lord.”

 

“Kara told me a little about her interaction with him. I’ve never like the man, he always fancied himself as similar to my brother and one was bad enough.” Lena commented with a look of disgust and Alex smirked in agreement.

 

Alex explained in detail about the Red Kryptonite, how it was created, how Kara had been exposed to it and how it had affected Kara. Alex left nothing out including how Kara broke her arm, almost murdered Cat Grant and was cured just in time. Lena’s face lost color by the time Alex was finished talking, it all made sense now and looking back on Kara’s behavior Lena felt guilty for not recognizing how odd it all was sooner. Lena was afraid that by not reaching out to Kara’s sister sooner, she had doomed her lover to be permanently infected by Red Kryptonite forever.

 

“I understand your urgency now. Do you just need to find her and use the cure on her again? You do still have that gun right? Have you started reproducing the cure? You saved the formula right?” Lena asked trying to calm herself so she could focus and think.

 

“We have the formula and we’ve already made the batch we need. That’s not the problem, the problem is the gun. We have the gun but because of the level of Red Kryptonite Kara was dosed with was so high the gun as it is won’t work it’s too weak. It needs to be powered up to give Kara a stronger dose to neutralize the Red Kryptonite inside of her or it won’t work. Only Winn has been struggling trying to come up with a solution on how to modify the gun. Usually when Winn’s in a pinch I’d have my agents give him an assist but with Cadmus still crawling all over the city, we’re spread so thin. I barely have the people to hold this site, I have no one to spare. Right now even if we could get Kara to sit and cooperate we have nothing to offer in way of a solution and time is running out fast.”

 

“I can help. I know the basic designs to all of Max Lord’s weaponry; they’re a rip of Luthor tech and always have been. Max Lord liked to pretend he was the smartest guy in the room but all he ever did was copy my brother; nothing but a poor imitation. Luthor weaponry designs are cutting edge and are far advanced over anything Lord could have produced. I’m sure I can help Winn fix the problem.” Lena said with confidence.

 

The relief on Alex’s face was obvious; she smiled weakly as she reached out putting a warm hand on Lena’s shoulder as she gently directed Lena over to another closed off section of the tent where Winn was working on the gun. Sweating through his shirt, he looked stressed and frustrated and when they walked in his eyes lit up.

 

“Lena Luthor! What are you doing here?” Winn said eyes wide in shock.

 

“She’s here to help Winn. So show her where you’re stuck and she’ll help you get unstuck. Lena is an expert. If she can’t figure this out no one can.” Alex said with a confident nod of her head.

 

The firm support coming from Kara’s sister was a surprise to Lena but very welcome none the less. Lena felt her own confidence swelling up and her determination rising as she walked over to the table and began examining the gun.

 

“Um….Alex….is having a Luthor help us the best solution?” Winn asked with hesitation and uncertainty clear in his expression.

 

“If Kara trusts her, so do I. Does that answer your questions Winn?” Alex said firmly and Winn nodded, there would be no more questions from Winn.

 

Lena tuned out everyone around her to focus on the problem at hand, the gun. She examined the model looking for options and found several. Without looking up she called Winn over and began bouncing ideas off of him getting down to business right away. Lena tried to hide the fearful pounding of her heart from both Alex and Winn as focused on the task at hand, she was afraid that this project wouldn’t get put together in time or that it wouldn’t work and that Kara would be lost. Just the thought of losing Kara hurt Lena’s heart and she had to push her emotions down and let her anger at Cadmus rise up to help her focus and think.

 

As they worked Lena could tell Winn wanted to ask her questions, specifically regarding her friendship with Kara and just how much she knew about Kara being Supergirl. Lena knew that everyone in Kara’s group of friends knew Kara’s secret and that those group of friends jealously guarded that secret. However, they were on a time limit there was no time for small talk so every time Winn tried to bring it up Lena reminded him they needed to focus killing any conversation not related to the task at hand.

 

Things soon began to move fast. Lena and Winn had just finished modifying the gun and were loading the weapon with the special formula charge to get it ready when they over heard a commotion in the other section of the tent. Lena and Winn exchanged a worried look then rushed into the main part of the tent to see Alex yelling orders looking very angry. Carrying the gun, Lena rushed over to Alex announcing it was ready.

 

“Oh, thank god it’s ready. Not a moment too late. Supergirl is here cleaning up the Cadmus mess but so is the Guardian and Mon-El. Winn why are those two here? Kara isn’t playing Winn; she’s destroyed three blocks and taken out most of Cadmus’s men. The few we could rescue are on their way to the hospital.” Alex demanded looking at Winn with a hard expression. Winn flinched and confessed everything.

 

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me earlier. I thought we got past keeping secrets Winn? You let James go behind my back to wreak my med bay, steal D.E.O. property and mess up everything I’m trying to accomplish here today! You could have warned me they were heading here to meddle in D.E.O. business against orders! But no, you kept your mouth shut until the shit hit the fan! Damn it Winn! Civilians are out there stuck in the crossfire! When this is over you’ll be lucky if I don’t run all three of you idiots up on charges and lock you up!” Alex seethed through gritted teeth.

 

Winn withered visibly. Alex growled as she said, “I’m going to have to kill you later but right now I need to get those two idiots out of there before Kara hurts them or worse. Winn get behind a computer, I need to know what else is going on right now. This can’t be all that’s going on. It…doesn’t feel right, there has to be something else. Lena, I need your help one more time.”

 

Alex turned to Lena who was fixated on the monitors that showed Kara in action using more Cadmus men as “toys” and destroying everything around her with abandon. It was unreal to watch Kara unleash her powers upon people and the city.

 

“What do you need?” Lena replied turning her attention back to Alex.

 

“You said what you and your brother developed was advanced. Do you have anything we can use to get up to Kara so we can talk to her? I can’t seem to get her down to us. I think going up to her is the only way but I don’t have a way that doesn’t involve a huge bulky machine that will only get in the way and give Kara something to break which will only distract her. I need something a little more sleek and mobile. Do you have anything? Know of anything? The gun only works at close range. She’ll recognize it and I don’t know how she’ll react. We may only get one shot at this.”

 

Lena thought about it for a long moment then an idea struck her. “Actually, I do have an idea. In that vault my mother made me access, the one that belonged to my brother. There was something there of my brothers, something I think that can help us. A prototype that we could use, I’ll have to go get it personally.”

 

“Hurry. I don’t know how long you’ll have before things take a turn for the worse or become…permanent. We did the calculations and the timeline they gave us only gives us maybe ninety minutes left.” Alex said with visible fear in her eyes.

 

Lena nodded passed the gun to Alex and rushed out of the tent and running to her car. Lena raced back to the secret apartment retrieving the special suit she had created slipping it on. This suit was built of a thick flexible skin tight material meant to take multiple high impacts that covered her like a wetsuit only with two special access points. Lena had created it specifically so Kara could fuck Lena as hard as she wanted without hurting Lena. The special suit had come out better than Lena anticipated, the tests on the material proved the suit could handle more than it was originally built for making it exactly what she needed plus a possible new source of revenue once it was modified for the public markets. It could not only save the life of a skydiver if their parachute didn’t open but also save them from any physical injury. The suit could even stop a bullet if it needed to. The possibilities for the suit were enormous. Lena wanted to surprise Kara with it, Lena was disappointed this was how she was going to use it for the first time. Yet, she was also grateful for the extra protection because Lena wasn’t sure how good her brother’s battle suit was.

 

Wearing only the suit and a pair of running sneakers Lena drove to the second location, her brother’s vault. Running red lights, taking corners on two wheels Lena could feel every second like weight being added to her shoulders, she knew she needed to hurry. Lena crashed two gates to get the vault pulling the car up in front of it. Rushing over to the door, Lena used her DNA as a key to enter the vault and quickly retrieved the special suit sitting in the center of the room. The battle suit was locked into a rolling display that Lena rolled out side next to her car then used her DNA again to unlock. The display opened setting the suit down onto the ground so the battle suit could be opened and entered.

 

Lena knew her brother’s original intent with the battle suit was to even the playing field against Supers with its capabilities to fly, hit back and protect itself. She also knew her brother never got the chance to use it. Lena opened the battle suit then stepped into it and turned it on with a voice command. As the battle suit powered on it immediately adjusted itself to fit her smaller frame and the control panel on the left arm revealed itself with a floating 3D display. Lena was familiar with how to operate the battle suit and she ran toward the entrance to get outside before she turned on the boosters in the legs taking off with a blast.

 

 Lena aimed herself back toward the action using the battle suit to fly the twenty miles back.

 

 

** 11:00 A.M. Saturday, National City Maximum Security Prison **

 

The alarms in the prison had been going off for twenty minutes. The guards had been missing for the last ten. Even in the secure wing they could hear the sounds of gunfire and constant heavy banging. The rest of the prisoners in the wing were up in arms yelling and talking to one another. While Lillian Luthor continued to patiently read in her cell looking as if she didn’t have a care in the world.

 

The gunfire grew closer, when suddenly a small explosion sounded at the secure doors on the north side of the floor and half a dozen men dressed head to toe in black with black masks poured in heading directly to Lillian Luthor’s cell. They quickly opened the cell and a single man stepped in pulling off his mask revealing a familiar face, it was the tall hard looking blond man with the military haircut that had come to visit her earlier. Lillian smiled at him as she stood up.

 

“Everything go as planned?” Lillian asked.

 

“Yes. Everything is in place, exactly as you ordered.” The man replied.

 

“Are we going to have a problem on our way out?”

 

“No. The prison is ours.”

 

“Let’s go. You can fill me in on the details on the way to the plane.” Lillian said with a smirk, she was very happy with the way things were going.

 

They moved quickly and Lillian changed clothes on the way to the airfield. With the D.E.O., the police and everyone else totally preoccupied throughout the city there was no one to stop them. They made their way easily to airfield where the private jet awaited Lillian, along with several important items that had been recently collected in the chaos that she was taking with her. When they reached the plane, their special cargo was still being loaded. Lillian took the opportunity to give her people some additional instruction.

 

“I want you to go back. Take the helicopter and the rest of the Kryptonite rounds and kill Supergirl.”

 

“Your daughter is said to be in the area. What if she gets in the way?” The blond man asked.

 

“Take the shot. Supergirl must die. If Lena gets in the way, she gets in the way. Collateral damage is after all, acceptable in war. After I get my son out of jail, I’ll be there to comfort him after his loss. He’ll need his mother.” Lillian said with a tight smile.

 

The blond man nodded and helped Lillian on the plane, and soon Lillian Luthor and her spoils were in the air for parts unknown.  And her people were headed to the warehouse to pick up the Kryptonite rounds.

 

 

** 11:30 A.M. Saturday  National City **

 

Kara tossed two men from two floors up against six men down on the ground knocking them all down with none of them getting up. Kara zapped the guns of six different Cadmus men as she flew by with her heat vision making the guns useless. Then she flew over to a nearby car picking it up to throw it into the nearby building where a cluster of Cadmus men where gathered with hostages. When the building began to crumble the Cadmus men came rushing out trying to hit Kara with all their weaponry while the hostages ran in the other direction. Kara didn’t care she ignored the bullets and the rocket launchers to pick up more cars to toss at them forcing them to scatter. Kara flew up out of range of their weapons to look down at them from above.

 

Kara was getting irritated. She wasn’t having fun with these Cadmus assholes anymore. Though there seemed to be a never ending supply of them for her to bash, toss around and play with, there was something nagging her in the back of her mind that prevented her from fully enjoying herself. An underlying angry irritation that made her skin itch and suffocated her senses. The longer she “played” with her foes the less she saw them as people, even the hostages and civilians caught in the crossfire held little to no concern for Kara. She found it very difficult to get herself to keep her aim careful or to not just flat out start killing everyone. Kara knew something was off, but the filter that kept all her feelings inside was gone and anger and hostility were taking over pushing down everything else.

 

Pulling Kara from her thoughts was the familiar sound of a certain motorcycle that teased Kara’s sensitive ears even though the chaos of below. Kara turned in that direction to see The Guardian and Mon-El on a single motorcycle heading in from the east.

 

“What are they doing here? Do they think I can’t take of these Cadmus assholes? Be a better hero than me? Again? Ugh!” Kara growled her eyes glowing in anger as her heat vision lit up and from her high up position in the sky she zapped the front tire of the motorcycle disintegrating it and making the bike flip sending both riders flying.

 

The Guardian flew off the bike crashing into the ground and rolling to a stop some distance away. Mon-El was thrown from the bike in a different direction crashing into remains of what was left of two torn apart cars. Kara flew down landing gently upon the ground and stalking over to where the Guardian was slowly getting up.

 

“What are you doing here James? Wasn’t yesterday bad enough?” Kara asked glaring angrily at the Guardian as he got to his feet.

 

“I’m here to save you Kara. You’ve been infected by Red Kryptonite. I need to take you in.” James said through his mask.

 

“Save me? Take me in? I’ve been taking care of Cadmus assholes for this whole time while you and lump of good for nothing over there have been sitting on your asses doing nothing! Screw you James. You never listen to anything I have to say. You never treat me with respect or as an actual friend like you do Winn or J’onn. No you talk over me, you go against everything I’ve ever asked of you and you hide behind the excuse it’s what’s best for me. Who says you get to decide for me? Fuck you James. You do not get to decide what’s good for me. What I can or can’t do. You have no say in my life.”

 

“I do know what’s best for you! I’m your friend Kara. I know what you should do. Stop fighting me Kara, just do what I’m asking and everything will work out. Let me save you.” James pleaded reaching out his hand toward Kara while with his other hand he began reaching for stun grenade.

 

“You’re still not listening. I don’t need to be saved James. I’m the hero. I’m the one with the powers. You're just the frail meat bag that thinks he’s better than everyone else. All you do is get in the way and get hurt.” Kara said shaking her head.

 

James pulled out the stun grenade and threw it at Kara. It landed at her feet and exploded doing absolutely nothing to Kara, Kara didn’t even flinch and she never took her eyes off of James. She shook her head again and closed the distance between them. Kara reached out grabbing James by the throat and using her other hand she tore off his helmet throwing it four blocks away. She then began tearing the armor off piece by piece and had him strip to the waist when Mon-El rushed over trying to use his fists against Kara. She threw James aside and turned to face Mon-El fighting him with her fists for a few moments to give him the false impression he had a chance. Once he felt he had that chance he began mouthing off to Kara.

 

“We’re here to help you Kara. Just stop fighting us and give up. We can save you. We know what’s right for you. Just trust us.” Mon-El told Kara as he kept trying to punch her in the face.

 

Kara easily dodged Mon-El’s punches waiting to see what he had to say and when she realized it was the same stupid bullshit that James had to say she was done with him too.

 

“I’m only going to say this once Mon-El, I don’t need your help. I am done with your shitty suggestions and your constant ignoring of everything I say. You will listen to me! You will comprehend what I am saying and you will stop your shitty behavior!” Kara sneered at Mon-El as she lashed out at him punching him in the face knocking him down.

 

Mon-El got back up attacking Kara again and this time Kara unleashing her fighting skills upon him beating him in the face and body until James used a Cadmus gun to shoot her in the head to distract her. James kept shooting and Kara grabbed Mon-El and used him as a shield letting James shoot Mon-El twice hitting him in the leg and arm. Mon-El screamed in pain and James stopped shooting. Kara laughed and tossed Mon-El aside then slowly stalked after James who stood there with a judgmental frown on his face.

 

“Let me help you Kara. You’re infected with Red Kryptonite; you’re a danger to everyone around you. I can help you. I know what to do.” James said.

 

“A danger to everyone around me? All those innocent people Cadmus kidnapped and held hostage her in the city? I got them released. I freed them by fighting Cadmus…alone. Not with your help. Not with Mon-El’s help or even the D.E.O.’s help. I’ve been doing it alone. That’s what I’m capable of doing because I’m a real hero James. You’re just some sad meat bag playing dress up with toys. You won’t even take it seriously enough to go through all the training. You know what to do? Well, you know what James? I do too.”

 

Kara got to James and he attacked her trying to fight her, she humored him for a few moments by blocking his blows and taking a few steps back. Then suddenly she reached out grabbing James by his t-shirt, he tried to punch her and Kara reached out with one hand grabbing James by the forearm snapping the bone with one motion. James screamed through gritted teeth. James still tried to fight Kara by lifting his leg trying to kick Kara. She let her hold of him to grab his leg with both hands and broke his leg with a quick snap just under the knee. James dropped like a stone screaming in pain through gritted teeth.

 

“You should rethink this whole hero thing James because if I catch you out here in my way again I won’t be as nice next time.” Kara said looking James in the eyes. He whimpered looking at her with a hurt expression.

 

A cluster of Cadmus men firing guns at D.E.O. agents caught Kara’s attention and she flew off to investigate. The Cadmus men were clustered together in a small group and Kara used her super breath to knock them over and blow them down the street giving the D.E.O. agents a chance to round them up. Kara flew by then up when she heard an odd sound, a small jet engine sound that was approaching. Curious Kara flew toward the sound and didn’t have to go far to find the curious object heading directly toward her.

 

The closer the object became the more delighted Kara was, she recognized Lena right away even at the great distance. Kara also noticed the contraption Lena was wearing and was immediately curious about it. Kara hung around in that spot waiting for Lena to reach her then she warmly greeted Lena.

 

“Hello Lena! What are you doing out here? And in that, what is that? That looks like fun. Is it fun?” Kara asked in a rush with a smile that Lena returned with ease.

 

“It is fun. A lot of fun! But I’m not out here for that, I’m out here for you. Do you know what’s going on?” Lena asked flying close Kara; she had the hang of the suit and felt comfortable getting within arm’s length. What was important to Lena was getting close to Kara to show Kara how much she cared about her and how she wasn’t afraid of what was going on.

 

“So it’s true? I’m infected with Red Kryptonite.” Kara said calmly.

 

“Yes. Your sister confirmed it.”

 

“What is that you’re wearing?”

 

“A battle suit. My brother built it but I’m the first person to try it out. It’s not too bad so far.” Lena commented with a shrug that made Kara smile.

 

“You want to give it a real try? There are still come Cadmus assholes down below we could fight. That would be fun, to fight side by side.” Kara said with a mischievous smile.

 

“That would be fun…but we don’t have time. We need to get you to your sister so we can get the Red Kryptonite out of you or it’ll be permanent. Unless you like being like this…it is your choice Kara. I’m just here to deliver the message from Alex and well, lend an assist should you need it.” Lena said watching Kara closely.

 

Kara understood what Lena was saying and agreed inside she should just fly straight down to Alex but the Red Kryptonite, that itch that never went away just wouldn’t let her. She stayed in place and Lena saw it, the conflict and the resulting choice made.

 

“Okay, change of plan. How about I stay with you as long as the suit allows me to? We can even go see what the suit capable of doing.” Lena said with an encouraging smile that lured Kara into motion and they slowly started flying toward the main D.E.O. mobile station.

 

“So we fight side by side?” Kara asked with a growing smile and Lena nodded yes giving Kara her own reassuring smile.

 

Kara flew closer to Lena and was trying to lean in for a kiss when someone shot a rocket at them from the ground. Kara heard it and pushed Lena out of the way before destroying the rocket with her heat vision. They both looked down to see three military vehicles armed with anti-artillery weaponry rolling onto the scene shooting their way through the D.E.O.’s barriers and rockets up at them. When a second rocket grew close, Lena’s battle suit came alive and it’s anti rocket protocol sprang into action. Lena flexed her hand in the direction of the rocket and small hand sized explosive shot out of suit hitting the rocket destroying it upon impact.

 

“We need to get rid of those right away. Let me go in first and you can come in and back me up.”

 

“Okay, I’ll follow your lead and hang back until you need me.”

 

Kara smiled at Lena; it was one of her brilliant ear to ear smiles that were infectious. Lena couldn’t help but smile back. Kara led the way flying down to the military vehicles taking out the guns and rockets with one lighting fast pass with her breath and heat vision combined. Then she landed with Lena right behind her and they beat up every Cadmus man in those vehicles before Kara made sure those vehicles could never be used again. Lena was actually great back up; she knew how to fight, didn’t get in the way letting Kara get her job done and knew when to give an assist to Kara in a fight. This was the first time in a long time working with someone was easy and fun. Kara made sure to tell Lena too. The compliment seemed to invigorate Lena in her fighting impressing Kara even more. And while they worked getting Cadmus under control Lena and Kara didn’t notice right way the helicopter flying in toward them at a fast pace.

 

Before they knew it the helicopter was practically on top of them flying just above them. Once the helicopter had a clean light of sight on Supergirl they started firing at Kara, regular rounds that simply bounced off her but alarmed Kara because she was worried they would hit Lena. Kara gestured to Lena that they should take off and Kara quickly made them fly up to get out of range of the helicopter only the pilot was talented and followed them easily. Kara moved toward the helicopter only felt suddenly weak. That’s when Kara noticed the second gun and the green bullets dangling out of the gun. Kara knew what they were and knew she couldn’t get close. Left with no choice, Kara rushed to Lena and pulled her into a fast pace trying to out run the helicopter but the pilot was relentless. Chasing them with gunfire over the roof tops over buildings and through streets until they made a big loop and Kara and Lena ended up above the D.E.O. and Alex.

 

Once the helicopter got a clear beat on Supergirl they used their second gun that was attached to the helicopter firing every round they had at Supergirl.

 

*****************

 

During the frantic fleeing from the helicopter Lena had noticed the second gun as well as the tell-tale oddly green bullets dangling from the weapon. Lena knew what those were and why they were there. So when they finally used that gun Lena used the last reserve of her battle suit power to get in front of the gun fire shielding Kara with her body using the battle suit armor while using her arm to cover her head.

 

The helicopter let loose with all the Kryptonite bullets destroying the battle suit and knocking Lena unconscious. In a moment the helicopter was out of ammo and Kara had caught Lena in her arms, totally shocked that Lena had sacrificed herself to save Kara’s life. Kara let the battle suit fall off of Lena while cradling Lena in her arms with gentle care. Kara gazed lovingly at Lena for a brief moment relieved that she could still hear a strong heartbeat coming from Lena. Then Kara turned her attention to the helicopter, and her full righteous fury rose up. Kara let her anger out in a deep guttural scream as she used her heat vision against the helicopter destroying the guns before destroying the rotor and cutting the machine in half until she hit the fuel and it exploded in the air.

 

The helicopter fell to the earth in a ball of steel and flame while Kara only had eyes for Lena and slowly floated down to the earth where Alex waited for them special gun in hand and J’onn watching a short distance away. Alex waited until Kara had set Lena gently down upon the ground and stood up stepping back before blasting Kara with the full force of the gun. Kara didn’t run; she let the cure hit her square in the chest gritting her teeth at the sudden intense searing pain. Alex watched with wide eyes as red particles were blown out of Kara’s body in a thick mist and disappeared in the edges of the gun’s cure. Kara stumbled backward then onto one knee as she suddenly grew weak catching herself with one hand on the ground to steady herself. Alex set the gun down and rushed over to help her sister.

 

“Kara! Kara! Talk to me. Talk to me.” Alex demanded as she rushed to help her sister to her feet.

 

Kara was heavy, she could barely lift her head. “It’s gone Alex. I can feel it. It’s all gone.”

 

 

** 10:03 P.M. Monday,   D.E.O. Medical Unit **

 

Kara woke from under her sun lamp with a start, she had been dreaming of fighting in a war. A never ending war and she had been drowning under a sea of faceless soldiers coming to kill her. They could not be killed and they never stopped coming after her. She awoke in a panic with a heavy feeling of suffocation and helplessness. Alex was there to welcome her back to consciousness and was a welcome sight that helped calm Kara and dispel the bulk of the nightmare almost immediately.

 

“Welcome back to the living. How do you feel?”

 

“Physically? I feel fine. Mentally? Not so great.” Kara admitted getting up out of the sun bed with a deep frown. Kara remembered everything she did while infected with Red Kryptonite and was deeply bothered by how far she had gone yet again.  

 

“You were M.I.A. for a long time Kara. I haven’t been able to retrace your steps during that time frame. I need to know, was anyone hurt while you under the influence of Red Kryptonite?” Alex bluntly asked.

 

“Just a couple of Cadmus guys on Saturday. That’s it.” Kara replied with a guilty looking shrug.

 

“Really? That’s all? You were gone for hours Kara. What were you up?” Alex asked suspiciously.

 

“Just flying around. I couldn’t keep still.” Kara lied.

 

“Really? I thought you would have at least sought out some friends. I know it wasn’t any of us. Maybe Lena? At least for a little while?”

 

“For maybe a moment I hung out with Lena. Mostly just few around, it was nice. Peaceful.” Kara insisted lying more.

 

“Wow. That’s really fortuitous. Good thing you weren’t around anyone when it was really kicking in. Who knows what would have happened.” Alex commented watching her sister closely.

 

“Yeah. Who knows.” Kara replied with a heavy sigh.

 

“We were lucky this time. If we had gotten to you any later, the cure wouldn’t have worked. The fact it did was…like a miracle. We cut it so close.” Alex admitted then added when Kara looked as if she wanted to cry. “Kara, I know you had a rough time under the Red Kryptonite. And somethings will be hard to repair if some of it can even be repaired at all but you can come back from this. We’ve come back from worse. You won’t be doing it alone Kara, I promise. You’ll always have me, no matter what.”

 

“It wasn’t just what I said Alex….I wish it was. It was what I did. To James, to Mon-El. To all those Cadmus bad guys…even some of those innocent people they were holding hostages. I feel so horrible about it.” Kara admitted with tears welling up in her eyes.

 

“I saw and heard what you did to James, and Mon-El and all those Cadmus guys. D.E.O. has done all the clean up so I know exactly what you did and I’m making sure no one else does. No footage, no record, no trace. Supergirl’s reputation in National City will remain intact, that I can promise you. We brought Mon-El and James in, got them patched up then moved them offsite to a different med-bay. You weren’t wrong in what you said Kara. You didn’t have to hurt them like that not that they didn’t deserve it. I mean I wanted to hurt them both myself for not listening time and time again and Kara you warned them to back off. I warned them not to go in, neither one would listen to us, but what you said to them both…you weren’t wrong.” Alex admitted which surprised Kara.

 

“Did James say anything?”

 

“You mean is he willing to see you? No, he specifically asked to be kept away from you. You got your wish. No more Guardian. Give it time Kara, he needs a chance to calm down…digest what happened. Seeing it happen to me was one thing but having it happen to you is another thing all together. James just needs time. I’m sure eventually he’ll change his mind and see you. You two have been friends for a while, I’m sure you two can work it out.” Alex commented with a sympathetic shrug.

 

Kara was confused, she was glad James wouldn’t be playing hero anymore but she was sad to lose him as a friend despite the fact that they weren’t that close anymore. Alex saw the emotions running through her sister and reached out hugging her.

 

“So I thought you’d like to know what else happened while you were out of it.” Alex offered getting her sisters full attention. Kara looked up with a worried expression and Alex frowned nodding yes then continued on. “Yeah, while you were busy with all those guys tearing up the city robbing all the labs someone was breaking Lillian Luthor out of prison. Not only that, the stuff that was stolen from LCorp is stuff that was developed by Lex Luthor himself. Genetic weaponry specifically developed to target aliens for identification and eradication purposes. Not a single developed weapon but pieces of one that when assembled can be very dangerous.”

 

“Have you told Lena about all of this? We have to stop Lillian Luthor right away!” Kara said alarmed and on her feet ready for action.

 

“Lena has been told, she’s given me full control of LCorp security to help us in the apprehension of her mother and her stolen tech.”

 

“How is Lena? I remember…she saved me. She got hurt saving me.” Kara remembered in a painful flash, tears welled up and spilled over at the memories.

 

“She’s fine. The specially made body armor she was wearing under the battle suit saved her life. She got a little banged up and over exerted herself so she’s been resting while you were under. She’s the reason we were able to save you Kara.”

 

“What do you mean Alex? What did Lena do?” Kara asked very interested.

 

“Lena pointed me in the right direction so I could find you. Then Lena fixed the gun so it worked on you. She’s also the one who volunteered her own equipment and risked her life to go in and bring you down so we could administer the cure. She’s the only reason we even had the opportunity to try to rescue you. Lena really came through for the both of us in a big way. I can see why you two are so close, she a good friend Kara. She’s still here if you want to see her. She’s not supposed to be released to go home until tomorrow.” Alex said motioning for Kara to follow her out of the room.

 

Kara followed Alex out and down a hall to a private room away from the labs and the foot traffic of the medical unit. Alex told Kara at the door, “Come find me when you’re done. We’ll go to breakfast before I take you home.”

 

“That sounds great Alex. I can’t wait.” Kara replied giving her sister a small but sincere smile.

 

Kara watched Alex walk way before she quietly entered Lena’s room; it was dimly lit with just the light from the medical monitors on the right hand side of the bed giving illumination to the room. Kara could hear Lena’s strong heartbeat and her steady breathing. The unique scent that was Lena drew Kara closer until she was standing next to the bed. Kara frowned watching Lena sleep.

 

The brunette looked peaceful, and totally unscathed not a single visible bruise on her. There were just a few wires monitoring Lena showing a visual and audio representation of Lena’s strong heartbeat and vital signs. Kara was relieved that Lena was okay, that she had survived that battle without injury. Unconsciously Kara reached out for Lena taking the brunette’s hand with her own seeking comfort in her touch as memories of what she did under Red Kryptonite replayed in her mind. Kara worried by introducing the sex games that she did that she had gone too far, she needed to talk to Lena to find out what she thought to see if they could keep things the way they were.

 

The more Kara thought about her time under the influence of Red Kryptonite the more she realized how much Lena saved her by indulging Kara’s desires. If she had not had something to occupy her mind and body for so long she might have caused a lot more damaged to everything and everyone around her.  No one else could have kept Kara occupied like that for that long, only Lena.

 

“I’m so glad you’re okay Lena.” Kara whispered tears welling up as she thought about what she’d do if Lena had gotten hurt. It wouldn’t have been bad.

 

Lena immediately groaned softly and twisted in bed squeezing Kara’s hand as she slowly woke up. “Kara? Kara? Is that you? Are you finally awake?”

 

“Yes it’s me.” Kara whispered with a growing smile from watching Lena wake up. Kara didn’t even realize she was smiling as she was looking at Lena.

 

Then Lena opened her eyes and blue met green and they both smiled all the way up to their eyes.

 

“I’m so happy you’re okay Kara. I was so worried about you. You are okay right?” Lena asked blinking and sitting up in bed.

 

Kara moved to sit on the edge of the bed still holding Lena’s hand as she answered, “I’m okay, back to normal except for the horrible guilt for everything I did while I was under Red Kryptonite.”

 

“Talk to me Kara.” Lena asked in her usual way still holding Kara’s hand and Kara took a deep breath and nodded yes before telling Lena everything else she did that Lena didn’t know about. Lena didn’t comment on any of it or ask any questions until Kara was completely finished talking.

 

“What bothers you the most about what happened? Possibly losing a friend? Or that you spoke the truth? Or that you used physical violence to make your point?” Lena asked delicately.

 

Kara thought about it for a brief moment then answered with a slump in her shoulders. “That the truth wasn’t enough to change things or save anything. I wish the truth were enough but sometimes it’s just not.”

 

“Kara can I ask you a question?”

 

“You can ask me anything.”

 

“When you came to me at my office that day and wanted to play. You were under the influence of the Red Kryptonite. Am I correct?”

 

“You are. It was definitely taking effect by then. And Lena, I know where this is going so there is something you should know about what Red Kryptonite does to me before you jump to any conclusions.” Kara said giving Lena a serious look.

 

“Your sister told me what it does to you. She explained it all to me.” Lena replied.

 

“Did she mention that my actions and my words are my own their just completely unfiltered? Actions spurred on by anger and other emotions but still my own.” Kara stated and Lena’s mouth snapped shut and her eyes went wide with surprised for a brief moment. Lena quickly recovered and pressed her lips together in deep thought then asked.

 

“So the games we played…you don’t regret them? Or think the worst of me because I didn’t realize you weren’t yourself. I should have known Kara. I should have done something different…” Lena rambled on in a worried rush when Kara stopped her with a gentle finger on Lena’s lips.

 

“Lena if we hadn’t spent all that time having sex…who knows what I would have destroyed or gotten up to. I think by you indulging me and keeping me occupied in the most amazing way you saved me just like you did later on by literally saving me. You’re my hero Lena Luthor. And for the record, no. I definitely do no regret the unbelievably amazing sex we had the other day. Do you?”

 

“I’m your hero?”

 

“Yes. You’ve rescued Supergirl. You’ve rescued Kara. You’re my hero. ”

 

“You really make me feel special Kara.”  Lena said pulling Kara down for a kiss. The blonde superhero let the brunette pull her all the way down to the bed then into the bed until their wrapped around each other.

 

They began making out and the machine monitoring Lena’s heart began to beep loudly as her heartrate picked up. Kara heard a nurse approaching and quickly broke the kiss and jumped off the bed leaving Lena in state of fluster. The nurse came in to check on Lena and found Lena and Kara quietly talking. The nurse said hello to Kara as she checked on everything then left them alone. Once the door was shut they both burst out laughing.

 

“When do you get to leave?” Kara asked.

 

“Tomorrow. You?”

 

“Right now. Alex is going to take me out to eat first them drop me off at home.”

 

“Alex is an amazing big sister.” Lena commented with a sweet smile.

 

“I’m glad you got a chance to work with Alex. Maybe next time I’ll get a chance to see it for myself.” Kara said with a smile.

 

“Are you busy tomorrow night? I get released tomorrow and I would love to spend some time with you.” Lena asked bluntly.

 

“I’m not busy. What time and where?” Kara asked reaching out to take Lena’s hand again.

 

“I have a small request if you’re willing?” Lena asked watching Kara’s reaction but Kara simply smiled brightly answering. “Anything, just name it.”

 

“We meet this time at my apartment. I know it’s not what we normally do but I would like a change.” Lena stated with an unsure small smile.

 

“Done! Now I have a small request of my own that might not be so easy to pull off.” Kara said with a shy smile that intrigued Lena.

 

“What is it?” Lena asked.

 

Kara shyly bit her bottom lip and leaned forward to whisper the request into Lena’s ear. The request got Lena to raise a single eyebrow in response and the brunette began to nod as her mind began working out how to fulfill the request.

 

“I’ll do my best Kara. Now, go meet your sister and go get something to eat. I’m sure you’re hungry.” Lena stated changing the subject.

 

Kara smiled a little wider and reached out gently holding Lena’s face with her hands and kissing the brunette gently on the lips letting the kiss linger. Then Kara pressed her forehead against Lena’s for a brief moment, as they both took a deep breath then Kara said softly. “I will see you tomorrow Lena. Sleep well.”

 

A quick kiss on the lips one more time and Kara left. It was hard but Kara had to push herself and fast, if she lingered too long she wouldn’t leave at all and Lena wouldn’t get any rest. Kara paused just down the hall from Lena’s room, quietly listening to Lena in her room. Kara listened to Lena get settled, and listened to her heartbeat slow as she fell back asleep. Kara smiled allowing herself to feel the happiness that came with knowing that Lena was okay and that **_they_** were okay.

 

Kara went in search of her sister and found Alex talking to Winn.  Her friend looked worn out, beat up and done. Alex and Winn looked up when she walked up, Alex had a normal encouraging smile for her while Winn smiled weakly.

 

“Hi Kara. Glad to see everything is okay.” Winn said with a flat expression and nod of his head. Kara frowned, she wanted to reach out to him but she wasn’t sure if it would be welcomed or not.

 

“Thanks Winn and thank you for coming through for me.” Kara said and Winn finally smiled.

 

“I’m going to talk to James Kara, see if I can get through to him. I’m sure he’ll want to see you soon.” Winn said giving Kara a sympathetic look.

 

“It’s okay Winn. I think James needs some time. I don’t want to rush or crowd him.” Kara replied and Alex and Winn nodded in agreement.

 

“Alex, I’m ready for breakfast if you are. I’m famished.” Kara declared and Winn suddenly perked up.

 

“You guys are going to breakfast? Now?”

 

“Yeah. Why you want to go too? I can drive you back. I’m just dropping Kara off at home after breakfast then I’m coming back to work.” Alex said to Winn and he immediately agreed.

 

“Yes I want to come! Pancakes! Bacon! I can’t wait!” Winn said suddenly very animated making Kara laugh and agree.

 

The three of them went out for breakfast at a 24Hour Dinner near the D.E.O. with all of them taking their time while helping Kara eat her way through the menu. After the feast they dropped Kara off at her apartment then headed back to work. Kara took a long shower then climbed into bed only to discover she was unable to sleep. She couldn’t stop thinking about everything that had happened on Red Kryptonite, everyone seemed eager to forgive her transgressions but Kara wasn’t so eager to forgiver herself.

 

Kara tossed and turned for another half hour before she broke down and picked up her cell phone to call the one person she knew she could talk to, the one person she knew would understand.

 

“Hi Clark. I know it’s late but do you have time to talk?”

 

 

** 7:20 P.M. Tuesday,  Lena’s Apartment Building, Downtown National City  **

 

Kara arrived at Lena’s building right on time. She was a little nervous and kept fidgeting with her glasses as if constantly adjusting them would calm her, it didn’t. She had taken care with her makeup and put on a blue and white summer dress with black heels. She had fussed over her hair for almost an hour and after failing to put it up in what she considered a sexy way she gave up letting it flow free over her shoulders. Kara wanted to look great for Lena, and was worried she wasn’t doing enough with her appearance. Kara also brought a bouquet of gardenias, yellow roses and purple tulips. At the florist Kara didn’t know which bouquet to get but this one smelled the best and she loved how the colors combined, she just hoped Lena liked it too.

 

Walking into the lobby of Lena’s building, Kara approached the front desk smiling at the guard as she greeted him.  “Good evening. I’m here to see Miss Luthor.”

 

“Name?” The guard asked with a warm smile as he picked up his clipboard to scan the list of guest names.

 

“Kara Danvers.”

 

“Ah yes! There you are. You’ve been added to the list Miss Danvers. You won’t have to check in any more. Just go right in. Have a good evening.”

 

“What’s your name?” Kara asked giving the kind man a sweet smile.

 

“Travis.”

 

“Thank you Travis. You have a good evening too.”

 

The simple polite interaction seemed to brighten the man’s countenance as he added with a sincere smile. “If you need anything at all Miss Danvers don’t hesitate to ask me. I’m good at taking care of things.”

 

“Thank you Travis I’ll keep that in mind.” Kara replied brightly as she walked to the main elevators.

 

Kara had never been in Lena’s building before it was all polished white stone and glass panels with tasteful expensive artwork dotting the walls. It reminded Kara of Lena’s office and she couldn’t help but wonder if the inside of Lena’s apartment was the same. Kara reached the elevator and pressed the button then used the shiny gilded surface of the elevator doors to check herself again as she waited for the elevator to arrive. Kara was still nervous and unconsciously began bouncing on the balls of her feet and humming songs to herself. A resident of the building, an older silver haired gentleman in a light gray suit and dark blue tie, walked over to wait for the elevator. He heard the loud humming and gave Kara the strangest look that she instantly noticed.

 

“Oh, hi!” Kara said with a tight smile slightly embarrassed and immediately stilled putting her feet back on the ground.

 

“Hello, nice evening we’re having. That’s a lovely bouquet.” The man said with a charming smile and a twinkle in his eyes.

 

“Thank you, it’s for someone very special.” Kara replied her smile spreading across her face and all the way up to her eyes.

 

They chatted about how nice the night was on the short ride up and soon Kara was getting off on Lena’s floor. The nice man wished her a good evening as she stepped off the elevator but she didn’t hear him, her mind was already on other things. Kara took a deep breath clutching her flowers and suddenly caught a whiff of something burning. Chasing the smell took Kara directly to Lena’s door. Kara knocked and she could hear high heeled footsteps franticly running around on hardwood floors. Kara used her X-Ray vision to check Lena’s apartment and saw the beautiful brunette running toward the door, while the kitchen was filling with smoke behind her. Something in the oven was on fire and the flames had spread to what was cooking on the stove. Suddenly the front door opened with a frantic Lena at the door.

 

“Kara! Thank goodness you’re here. I need your help. I can’t find my fire extinguisher.” Lena said in a rush.

 

Kara handed Lena the flowers as she rushed in then used her super breath to freeze the burning food and to blow out the fire in the oven. Behind her Lena closed the door and paused to admire the bouquet and caught out of the corner of her eye Kara taking care of her emergency.

 

“Thank you Kara, these are beautiful. I should put them in water.”

 

Kara grinned as she set the now burnt roast on to the counter and checked to make sure everything that had been cooking was now turned off. Lena went to a cabinet in the kitchen and pulled out a glass vase taking it and the flowers over to the sink. Kara noticed Lena was wearing a tight fit sleeveless white and blue dress that went to her knees with matching heels with her hair swept up in a twist; a look Kara thought was beautiful.

 

“I’m sorry about dinner. I turned my back for a moment and it started to burn. I don’t even know how it caught on fire. I really wanted to surprise you with something I made.” Lena confessed as she arranged the flowers.

 

Kara approached Lena from behind and put and hand on each hip as she told Lena. “I’m not good in the kitchen either. I tend to burn stuff too.”

 

“Really? You’re not just saying that to make me feel better?” Lena asked turning around in Kara’s arms and wrapping her arms around Kara just under Kara’s arms.

 

“Absolutely. That’s why I know of so many good places to eat around the city. It’s out of necessity.” Kara joked making Lena laugh.

 

“You look beautiful tonight Kara.” Lena commented as she made an obvious point to look Kara up and down.

 

“So do you Lena but then again you always look beautiful no matter what you wear.” Kara replied still staring into Lena’s eyes.

 

“You’re the only person who can say that, that I believe Kara.” Lena admitted with a small sad smile.

 

“Really why is that Lena?” Kara asked curious.

 

“You’re the only person I can trust not to lie to me.” Lena replied with a small defeated shrug that Kara didn’t like.

 

Kara frowned and tried to think of something to say to lighten Lena’s mood but when she couldn’t think of the right words she decided to change the subject instead.

 

“Let me take care of dinner.” Kara suggests with a bright smile and push of her glasses.

 

“I don’t see how another bad cook can help us out this mess tonight Kara.” Lena comments with an amused smile.

 

“No, I’m not saying I’m going to poison us with my cooking. You just out of medical; I am not trying to send you back. No. I was thinking more along the lines of offering to go get us something for dinner. What are you in the mood for Lena? Anything you want and it will be done.” Kara offered with a sincere rather serious look to her companion.

 

“You know I’m actually really in the mood for real Italian. Do you remember that place we had lunch? I wish we get that as take away.” Lena replied with a small smile.

 

“I know a better place. You open the wine. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Kara said with a big smile and a twinkle in her eyes.

 

Lena knew that look and nodded in agreement, as Kara took off out the window. Lena took her time getting out two glasses and opening a bottle of red letting it breathe a bit. Meanwhile, Kara was busy flying across the world over to Naples to pick them up a very special dinner. And true to her word fifteen minutes later she returned with three large containers. Then when Lena noticed the Italian writing on the bags, she had to ask where Kara went.

 

“Just a restaurant I know.”

 

“Okay but where?”

 

“Naples.”

 

“You went to Italy for our dinner?” Lena was shocked, she almost dropped the wine bottle in her hands but Kara caught it and placed it delicately back on the table.

 

“Yes. I wanted you to have exactly what you wanted. Now come, try the food before it gets cold.” Kara said reaching out taking Lena’s hand leading her over to the containers so they could open each one and plate out how much they wanted.

 

Kara opened each container and explained what each one was while Lena poured the wine. The first dish was Gnocchi alla Sorrentina.  Gnocchi made in the Sorrento style, were fluffy potato “knuckles” that float in a sweet tomato sauce and surrounded by melted mozzarella. Lena was very excited by this and upon the first bite moaned with pleasure.

 

“I have never had anything that taste this good. Kara I hope you brought more because I’m going to eat all of this by myself.” Lena commented enjoying each bite.

 

Kara laughed with delight then opened the next container which contained Ravioli Capresi. A type of ravioli hard to find outside of the region, the filling is cacciotta caprese (a soft cheese from Capri), parmigiano and an egg to bind it.  The sauce is a simple tomato one.  Basil and more Parmigiano finish the dish. Lena could not stop raving about how amazing it tasted and began throwing questions at Kara to find out how Kara discovered this particular restaurant.

 

“Now that you’ve introduced me to this place Kara; I’m going to request it often. This is all such amazing food. Thank you for saving our evening.” Lena said as she paused to take a sip of her wine.

 

“No evening with you needs to be saved. I just wanted to do my part to make it memorable.” Kara replied with a shy smile.

 

“Every evening I have with you makes it memorable Kara. I do not take my time with you for granted. Forgive me if I ever do.” Lena said growing serious.

 

“So the doctors did give you a clean bill of health right?” Kara asked in between bites of food.

 

“Yes. The suit I built did better than expected but I’m still disappointed you didn’t get a chance to check it out properly before it was destroyed.”

 

“Are you disappointed we didn’t get to “test” it out properly too?” Kara asked with a knowing grimace that made Lena nod in agreement.

 

“I am but I will build us another one, a better one in fact. Which reminds me; I have something for you after desert. You did get us desert as well, yes?” Lena asked with a mischievous smile.

 

“Of course I did.” Kara replied.

 

“Are you going to have to go back into work tonight or do you have it off?” Lena asked as she finished the plate of food she had made for herself while Kara made herself a third plate, her super appetite going strong.

 

“I have the night off. I am all yours.” Kara assured her then asked Lena about work.

 

“After all the robberies and breaches to LCorp security I’m going to have to overhaul the whole system. I’m not sure whom I can trust there anymore but I am not going to let anyone push me out. Not with my mother on the loose and Cadmus out there trying to undermine me. It will be hard work but I’ll right the ship and get everything back on track.” Lena commented with a determined expression that made Kara smile proudly.

 

“If you need any help just let me know. I’ll be happy to lend a hand, as Kara or as Supergirl.” Kara offered.

 

“Your sister made me a similar offer.”

 

“Really?”

 

“She really appreciated my help this time around.” Lena said diplomatically.

 

“I’m glad. I hope you two get to know each other better. You’re my two favorite people.” Kara commented and it made Lena blush lightly.

 

“Favorite? Really?”

 

“Yes. Lena you’re my favorite everything.” Kara admitted hiding her smile and her light blush behind her wine glass.

 

Lena’s smile grew until her green eyes sparkled. Kara swallowed the emotion in the back of her throat and changed the subject. Since waking up after the Red Kryptonite incident Kara’s feelings toward Lena were shifting from private into public and Kara was having a hard time pulling back on it and she wasn’t sure if she even wanted to pull back on it when a large part of her wanted to show the whole world how much Lena meant to her.

 

“So for desert I got us this…” Kara said as she pulled out the last container and showed Lena what was inside.

 

“This is Torta Caprese” Kara began then went on to explain that it was a dark chocolate, flourless cake. It was rich, dense and has a slight almond flavoring from the chopped almonds in the cake.  Topped with powdered sugar, shards of chocolate and a thin layer of rich ganache it was a truly decadent dessert.

 

“That looks delicious. I am so excited to try it.” Lena announced.

 

Lena finished off the first bottle of wine pouring the last of it into Kara’s glass then got up to get a second one while Kara cut them pieces of the cake. They took their desert onto Lena’s balcony to enjoy the clear cool evening and the moonlight. The mood was light and joyful, they were both feeling good and it allowed them to broach a subject they had been avoiding all evening.

 

“I’ve been meaning to tell you something Lena and I didn’t want to say anything until we were completely alone.” Kara said after finishing her half of the cake in record time much to Lena’s silent amusement.

 

“What’s that?” Lena asked with curiosity.

 

“When you were out there with me, fighting those Cadmus jerks. You really backed me up and didn’t get in my way and I really appreciated that. Frankly, you are the first person that’s not my sister or my cousin to back me up, basically, be my partner in the right way. I wish you could be my partner more often. You showed me even under the influence of Red Kryptonite what a real partner could do and I’m not going to settle for anything less any more. I know I may have lost James as a friend, it sucks but I’m dealing with it. I don’t care about Mon-El; I’m done trying to help him. However, they’ve both taught me a very important lesson. If the right person who genuinely wants to help people comes along, I would be willing to train them and work with them. In addition, I would hold them up against the standard that you’ve set. I want to work with someone like you. Someone who has good instincts, someone who can kick ass and someone who genuinely wants to help people.”

 

“Maybe if I rebuilt both the battle suit and our suit I can help you more often.” Lena said with a shrug of her shoulders. They both smiled, very much enjoying the idea.

 

“Oh hey! That’s right now that desert is finished I can give you your present.” Lena declared suddenly standing up and disappearing into her apartment.

 

Kara frowned and called after her, “Present?”

 

“Yes, you did ask for something.” Lena replied as she came walking back out now holding a small lead lined box.

 

“You were able to get it?”

 

“I was. I’m not sure how well it will work for our purposes but we can try.” Lena said with shrug and a bright encouraging smile.

 

Kara opened the box and immediately felt the particular warm green glow coming off the metal inside. Lena sat down next to Kara and peered at the specially made handcuffs, they were made from a mixture of steel and green kryptonite, hopefully just enough that Kara would not be able to break them.

 

“I don’t feel weak or sick like I normally would but I can definitely feel the kryptonite inside. How much did they use?” Kara asked as she reached out touching the handcuffs and was pleasantly surprised when the effect they had on her did not change.

 

“Two percent. I had two of my people at the labs here in the city whip this up in record time if I may add. We only had a tiny sample of kryptonite to use and I went off Lex’s notes of kryptonite’s effects on your cousin as a guide. I did not want to make you sick just make the steel a little less brittle in your very strong hands. So do you feel up to giving these a try?”

 

“Oh yes, but can we here? Does your bed…have the right headboard for this sort of game?” Kara asked with a scrunched up face as she tried to ask delicately making Lena grin and laugh.

 

“Why don’t’ you come with me and find out?” Lena replied offering her hand out to Kara.

 

Kara looked up to see warm green eyes inviting her and reached out taking Lena’s hand allowing the brunette to pull her into the apartment leading her to the bedroom. The change of location did things to Kara’s nerves; suddenly this was different and new. The familiar and comfort of their secret apartment would normally lead to the same type of evenings and hanging out which would eventually lead to the same type of rough always satisfying sex. However, everything about tonight had unbalanced them both, nothing was the same, something was changing between them and this was the start. They could feel it with every word, every sip of wine. They could practically taste it upon the air making it feel so very electric, so very exciting.

 

The closer to the bedroom they got the more Kara could hear Lena’s heartbeat pick up; she could feel her own heart pick up the pace in excitement matching Lena’s. Then they reached the bedroom and Lena turned on the lights setting the illumination to soft. Kara was pleasantly surprised to see Lena’s bedroom was almost identical to the one she kept at the secret apartment. Lush thick white carpets, a king size bed with wrought iron headboard and footboard and fluffy super soft royal blue bedding with colorful artwork dotting the walls.

 

When they reached the bed, they both paused and Lena turned to Kara giving her an encouraging smile. Reaching out Lena took Kara’s other hand and looked directly into her eye as she said,

 

“You know Kara sometimes it feels like we communicate on a whole different level when it comes to sex; that we have a way of speaking to each other without using words. I know the Red Kryptonite inspired the kinky sex we had the other day. However, I also know that it came from a place inside of you, a place that needed to get out and be expressed and satisfied.”

 

As Lena spoke, Kara tensed up, she couldn’t help it. Lena’s words felt like they were stripping her naked and exposing her and Kara wasn’t sure how to handle it. They had many conversations about sex but always rather superficial ones never deep thoughtful conversations. It seemed many things were changing this evening. If it weren’t for Lena’s grip on her hands, Kara was pretty sure she would back up and try to run away.

 

“When you ask me Kara for those special handcuff I began to wonder if there was another need, another hunger you needed to satisfy. I want to help you with it. I want to help you satisfy every need, every sexual hunger you have. I want to satisfy you on every level in every way if I can. Will you allow me to try?”

 

“Try how?” Kara asked in a small voice. She was so uncertain about all of this and Lena could see it in her eyes.

 

“Tell me what you really want tonight. Whisper it in my ear if you need to.”

 

So Kara leaned forward and whispered her desire into Lena’s ear and Lena smiled with a knowing nod.

 

“Okay, then let us begin. Are you ready Kara?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Same rules as before or would you prefer a different safe word this time?” Lena asked watching Kara closely. This was a different experience without the Red Kryptonite pushing things along.

 

“Stop will work as our safety word. And I would like to use different titles for us if that’s okay?” Kara asked shyly.

 

“Anything you want Kara. Tonight is about you.” Lena declared softly with a sweet encouraging smile.

 

Kara smiled shyly then leaned over whispering into Lena’s ear again getting Lena to grin and nod in approval.

 

“I like those names a lot. Kara, I think I’m going to enjoy this as much as you are. Are you ready to begin? Or do you need a moment?” Lena asked.

 

“Oh no I’m very ready.” Kara assured Lena with a nervous smile.

 

“Then I am your Mistress and you are My Good Girl. Are you ready to play our game My Good Girl?” Lena asked with a firm look and sharp edge to her voice that make Kara swallow hard and quickly nod yes.

 

“Then strip for your Mistress My Good Girl.” Lena ordered with a pleased smile as she took a seat on the edge of the bed to enjoy view.

 

This would be the first command of many for their new game. One that would accompany many different games that would be played often between them, becoming their way of opening new levels of understanding between each other and strengthening their relationship beyond that of lover or friend into something much stronger.


End file.
